La familia de un Hokage
by Shazuko1
Summary: La historia de las hijas de Naruto y Sakura, Akiko y Rei, y también de los hijos de Shikamaru e Ino, y Sasuke y Hinata.
1. Prólogo

La familia de un Hokage

Prólogo

-¡Naruto, baja que llegamos tarde!-dijo una pelirrosada llamando a cierto rubio que conocemos todos

-¡Ya voy!-contestó el otro-Maldita boda, maldito esmoquin, maldito día, maldito Sasuke, maldito todo-refunfuñó por lo bajo

Una vez se vistió, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su novia, que, por cierto, estaba radiante. Su vestido, rojo pasión, se ceñía en su cintura y caderas, dando paso a unos sugerentes muslos. Arriba, el escote dejaba ver parte de unos bien formados pechos, pero, a Naruto, ya acostumbrado a verla vestida de esa manera en otros eventos, no le afectó a "cierta zona sensible", como le sucedía mucho antes, sin embargo no pudo reprimir unas palabras.

-Estás preciosa-le dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-Y tú...-la chica quedó en silencio un momento, para comenzar a reírse-Jajaja... Naruto, mira como vas, jajaja... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que la corbata se pone así?-rió la chica arreglándole el traje. Una vez terminó le besó y le dijo-Así ya vas como las personas normales.

-Mph-emitió Naruto, imitando a su amigo Sasuke

-No te burles de Sasuke, hoy es su día-le regañó su pareja-Aunque estás simpatiquísimo cuando lo haces.

-Ves, si al final te gusta-sonrió el rubio

-¿Quién, tu imitación o Sasuke?-preguntó ella dando un último arreglo a la corbata, en tono burlón

-¡Te gusta Sasuke!-exclamó Naruto apartándose con brusquedad de la chica-¡Lo sabía!

-Naruto, era broma-dijo ella tratando de calmarlo

-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta exagerarlo todo-bromeó besándola

-Anda, vámonos, que llegamos tarde-le dijo ella riendo a la broma

Cuando llegaron al lugar, que ni mucho menos parecía insignificante, como lo había descrito el moreno, sino que era tan alto que parecía una catedral, más que una iglesia, con puertas doradas, y, en el interior, una estupenda decoración, adecuada para todos los invitados que allí estarían presentes. Las vidrieras de las paredes, a pesar de los años, relucían como el primer día. En el altar, se encontraban dos asientos, y una especie de sofá, para los novios. Arriba, en un pilar, se encontraban los tubos del órgano, altos como estacas de vía telefónica, y, abajo, donde se sujetaban, un órgano de madera, brillante, daba la sensación de que emitía un sonido increíble, aún sin tocarlo.

Sakura se sentó junto a Ino, que se encontraba con Shikamaru, sentados juntos, en uno de los bancos, mientras que Naruto, se colocaba en el lugar correspondiente al padrino. Poco a poco se fue llenando el lugar, se vio con Hanabi al otro lado, como madrina, y Sasuke justo a su lado, mirando la entrada, esperando que apareciera por ella su futura esposa. Cuando ya estaba a punto de gritarlo, de los nervios que tenía, las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke se tensó. Vieron aparecer una figura blanca, de cabellos negro-azulados, y ojos sin pupila, totalmente blancos, como perlas. El vestido deslumbraba entre todos los demás. Ni siquiera una descripción hecha por mí, podría definirlo completamente con todos los detalles, pero recuerdo que era blanco, muy blanco, como su piel y ojos. Aquel velo, le tapaba la cara, pero lo hacía más hermoso aún. Encajaba perfectamente con su figura, sin mostrar mucho ni poco. El mejor vestido de novia que había visto nunca.

Se dirigió a donde lo esperaban los padrinos, su prometido, y la Hokage, quien realizaría la ceremonia. Transcurrió todo normal y tranquilamente. En el momento en el que le hicieron aquella pregunta no dudó.

-Hinata Hyuga, ¿aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en a pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?-preguntó la mujer

-Sí, quiero-contestó ella sin dudar

-Y tú, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿aceptas a Hinata Hyuga, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Pero Sasuke guardó silencio. Un minuto pasó hasta que Sasuke sonrió y dijo:

-¿Tú qué crees... vieja?

Hinata rió levemente.

-Bueno-Tsunade suspiró-Puedes besar a la novia.

Y Sasuke ahí no dudó. Levantó el velo de Hinata lentamente, le cogió la cara con las manos y a beso lenta y apasionadamente. Varios segundos después se separaron, con parsimonia. La gente se levantó de los asientos y comenzó a aplaudir, ni siquiera esperaron a que la pareja saliera del lugar para comenzar a echarles el tradicional arroz.

-Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida-le dijo Sasuke a Hinata, una vez en el coche

-Y la mía, cariño. Y la mía-le contestó sonriendo, y su esposo, no pudo evitar hacerlo también

La fiesta se celebraba en un lugar íntimo, pero suficientemente grande como para todos los invitados. Cuando comenzó la música romántica, las parejas se juntaron y bailaron un baile lento. Cuando terminó, Naruto fue hacia el escenario y cogió el micrófono.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura Haruno!-dijo, mientras un foco iluminaba a la nombrada, dejándola sorprendida-¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Los presentes exclamaron un "¡Oh!" mientras que Sakura quedó en estado de shock. Poco a poco, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y gritó con alegría contenida.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo! ¡Y no dudes en que voy ha hacerlo, Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto estalló de alegría. De un salto bajó del escenario. Se arrodilló junto a la joven, mostrando un anillo de diamante, y colocándoselo en el dedo. Acto seguido, una vez levantado, la besó, apasionadamente, como nunca antes había hecho.

-Te amo...-le susurró ella

-Yo también...-dijo él-Oíd, no es por quitar protagonismo a los novios, pero... ¡Amo a Sakura, y voy a casarme con ella!-exclamó

Los que allí se encontraban, solo pudieron aplaudir y silbar, en señal de felicitación. Sí, definitivamente, aquel era el mejor día de su vida.


	2. I Nacimiento, nueva vida

I

Nacimiento, una nueva vida

-¡Rápido¡Mi esposa está de parto!-gritó un hombre a la enfermera

-Naruto, Sakura, por aquí-dijo llegando una mujer rubia de ojos azules

Llegaron a una habitación de paredes blancas como la leche, con una cama y unas mesillas, llenas de instrumental médico, al lado. Dejaron a Sakura en la cama para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Cuándo empezó?-preguntó Ino

-Hará poco menos de media hora, pero le han venido muy fuertes las contracciones-explicó él

-Bueno, será mejor que lo supervise, tú, Naruto, espera afuera.

-No,... quiero que... Naruto se quede-intentó decir la pelirrosada entre jadeos

-Shhh, no hables mi amor, solo te gastará fuerzas. Además, solamente voy a la cafetería y vuelvo-la intentó calmar el rubio

-Va... Vale...

-Volveré en unos minutos.

Cuando llegó vio que Shikamaru se encontraba allí, con un carrito de bebé, empujándolo suavemente para que el pequeño bebé se durmiera. Naruto se acercó en silencio.

-Es preciosa, se parece mucho a su madre-observó Naruto llegando al lado

-Sí, es verdad-contestó el moreno

En la cuna dormitaba una niña de apenas meses, rubia de ojos negros. Su expresión era tranquila, dormía profundamente, no con el sueño ligero propio de ella, que, por cualquier mísero ruido, despertaba y lloraba, haciendo que, habitualmente, su padre, tuviera que acunarla, como hasta hace poco había estado haciendo.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?-preguntó el rubio extrañado, normalmente los niños pequeños no son llevados a los hospitales, por miedo a que enfermaran

-Sabes perfectamente que Ino no quiere despegarse de ella, por eso siempre que viene a trabajar, espera que cuando termine, yo esté esperándola con la pequeña Hikari-explicó Shikamaru

-Comprendo, pero me parece que hoy vas a tener que esperar un poco más.

-Sakura está de parto¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Sabéis como vais a llamarle?-preguntó Shikamaru al cabo de un rato

-Si es niño, Fumimaru, si es niña, Akiko-le respondió el otro

-Son unos nombres muy bonitos.

-Sí, Hikari también lo es.

Shikamaru sonrió con el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Sabes a quién se le ocurrió ponerle el nombre?-volvió a preguntar

-A Ino, quien si no-contestó el rubio

-Te equivocas, fui yo-Naruto se sorprendió, y el moreno, al notarlo, se explicó-Hikari significa luz, y mi luz es mi hija¿entiendes ahora?

-Más o menos, pero comprendo lo de luz, yo sentiré lo mismo, supongo-dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros-Y¿qué significa Akiko?

-Niña de otoño, buen nombre¿sabes?-Shikamaru señaló una ventana que había cerca-Estamos en pleno otoño, en octubre.

-La niña de otoño, nace en otoño-rió Naruto-Irónico¿verdad?

-Yo lo dejaría en problemático-bromeó Shikamaru

Naruto no pudo evitar reír ante la broma de su amigo, que todavía movía el carrito suavemente, donde, Hikari, despertaba poco a poco.

-Oh, no...-murmuró el padre

-¡Buaaaa¡Buaaaa¡Buaaaa!-lloró la niña

-Dios...-suspiró Shikamaru

-Pues sí que se parece a su madre-dijo Naruto-Tiene su misma voz chillona.

-Sí, es muy problemática.

-Bueno, será mejor que suba arriba, Sakura debe estar esperándome.

-Que te vaya bien-se despidió Shikamaru

-Gracias, adiós-dijo el otro

-Oye Naruto-el nombrado se giró para mirarle con cara interrogante-Va a ser una niña muy bonita, no lo dudes.

-Pero¿cómo...?-empezó el rubio

-¡Naruto¡El bebé está naciendo!-gritó Hinata, que se encontraba arriba, junto a Sasuke, su vientre abultado demostraba siete meses de embarazo

-¡Ya voy!-gritó Naruto, respondiéndole, se giró un último momento y se despidió se Shikamaru con un movimiento de mano, que el otro imitó

Subió a la otra planta en busca de sus amigos, pero se encontró con una puerta cerrada y Sasuke al otro lado, abrazando a su esposa. Naruto decidió hacerse a un lado para dejarles intimidad, y vio que Shikamaru estaba con la niña en brazos a su lado.

-¿Cómo sabes que va a ser niña?-preguntó por fin el rubio

-Solo es pura intuición, pero mis intuiciones suelen ser acertadas-respondió el pelo-piña

-Supongo, si te digo la verdad, me gustaría que fuera una niña.

No mucho más tarde se vio a Ino saliendo por la puerta.

-Naruto... eres padre-dijo la rubia-Y de una niña preciosa.

Naruto entró por la puerta del cuarto y vio a Sakura tumbada en la camilla con la pequeña en brazos.

-Naruto... mira, Akiko...-jadeó ella

La niña tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo rubio y los ojos entreabiertos, eran verdes. Con la piel, ni blanca, ni morena.

-Akiko... la niña de otoño que nace en otoño-repitió Naruto las palabras de su amigo-Bonito nombre, sí, bonito nombre...

-Bueno, pequeña Akiko, hemos llegado a casa-dijo su madre una vez entraron por la puerta del apartamento

-¿Crees que será pequeño?-preguntó el rubio preocupado

-Para un bebé, bueno, a pesado tres kilos setecientos, pero creo que de momento llegará.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Comenzaron a acomodar el cuarto de la niña hasta convertir aquel trastero, en un agradable dormitorio bien decorado para el bebé.

-Jamás hubiera imaginado que un bebé diera tanto trabajo-murmuró Sakura sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, que estaba a su lado

-Yo tampoco, la verdad-dijo él

-¿Llamamos a Sasuke y Hinata?-preguntó ella de pronto

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver como están, tonto.

-No sé, que llamen ellos.

-Ya te he dicho que solo me llamarán en caso de urgencia, y dudo mucho que su hijo esté a punto de nacer, solo está de ocho meses.

-Sí, menudo mesecito que pasamos en el hospital, por culpa de la niña de otoño esta-dijo señalando la cuna donde dormía Akiko

-Naruto, es tu hija, no te metas con ella.

-Ringgg, ringgg, ringgg...-comenzó a sonar el teléfono

-¿Sí¿Diga?-preguntó Sakura, cogiendo el teléfono

-¡Sakura¡Rápido¡Ha venido antes de lo que creíamos!-dijo la voz de Sasuke

-Oh, Dios mío...-murmuró Sakura-¡Ahora mismo voy¡Id al hospital inmediatamente!-contestó, recuperándose del shock

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Naruto llegando junto a Sakura, con la pequeña Akiko en brazos

-Hinata está de parto, tengo que irme-explicó ella

-Pero si solo...

-Está de ocho meses, lo sé-completó ella-Pero a veces hay niños que nacen antes, después o así. No son tan extraños, ningún niño suele nacer en la fecha dictada por el médico, el embrazo es algo muy irregular.

-Ah, vale...-dijo él rubio, entendiendo algo de lo que le explicó su esposa-Voy contigo.

-No, Naruto, Akiko no puede entrar, y no vamos a dejarla sola.

-_Vamos_ a ir contigo, quieras o no. Además, seguro que Hikari y Shikamaru estarán allí, nos lo pasaremos bien.

-Pero...

-Vamos a ir, ya está decidido-la interrumpió Naruto

-Está bien.

Se dirigieron al hospital de la aldea, un edificio de seis plantas, blanco y verde, bastante soso, con una cruz roja encima de todo. Subieron tres plantas, cuando ya estaban adentro, y llegaron a un lugar donde les esperaban Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y Hikari, como había previsto Naruto.

-Hola-saludó el rubio

-Hola-contestaron los allí presentes al unísono

-No deberíais haber traído a Akiko-les regañó Ino

-Tú traes a Hikari todos los días-replicó la pelirrosada

-Pero Hikari tiene cinco meses, no uno.

-Pero, Ino, si tú la traías, perdón, quiero decir, me la hacías traer, con ese tiempo-le informó su esposo, Shikamaru

-Todos en contra mía, claro...-murmuró la rubia enfadada

-Ino, deja de refunfuñar, cerda...-dijo Sakura, susurrando lo último

-Ya, ya... Bueno, Hinata quiere que entres, pero no abras mucho la puerta y ciérrala inmediatamente, Sasuke quiere entrar, y no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer si la ve abierta-le informó Shikamaru

-¿¡Qué pretendéis¿¡Qué me quede aquí parado¡Es mi esposa!-protestó el Uchiha

-Sasuke, no puedes entrar y punto-le riñó Sakura-Ahora déjame pasar y no interrumpas.

Sakura abrió la puerta, pero Sasuke no se movió. La abrió un poco más, pero el Uchiha seguía parado. Probó a abrirla de todo, con confianza, pero...

-¡Ahhh!-se escuchó en la habitación

-¡Hinata!-gritó Sasuke, saliendo disparado hacia el lugar de donde provenía el chillido

-¡Sasuke¡Si digo no, es NO!-dijo la pelirrosada, dándole un puñetazo a Sasuke, que quedó incrustado en la pared

-¡Ya viene!-chilló Hinata, mientras las dos médicos entraban rápidamente en el cuarto

Los hombres y las dos pequeñas, en brazos de sus padres, quedaron afuera, en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta, y por ella salían Sakura e Ino.

-Bueno, Sasuke, ya puedes pasar-le informó Sakura

Sasuke no dudó en entrar, pero la timidez le ganó cuando vio a su esposa en la camilla, con un bebé en sus brazos, acunándolo suavemente.

-Cariño, es un niño, es...-comenzó Hinata, pero no pudo continuar, pues los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad

-Es nuestro hijo, es... Tetsuo-susurró Sasuke

-¿Crees qué llegarán a llevarse bien todos?-preguntó Naruto entrando en la habitación, acompañado de los otros

-Tengo la impresión de que no sólo eso, creo que llegarán a ser grandes amigos, lo presiento-dijo Shikamaru

El pequeño Tetsuo abrió unos ojos blancos, sin pupila, como los de su madre. Era un niño de piel blanca tersa, y con un mechón de cabello que parecía negro, totalmente negro. Miró a las dos niñas que estaban cerca de él. No emitieron ningún sonido. Todo permaneció en silencio, pero una sonrisa, se asomó en las caras de las parejas. Definitivamente, llegarían a ser grandes amigos, estaba claro.

-¡Akiko¡Baja a cenar!-la llamó su madre

-Voy-dijo la pequeña

Se encontraba en su cuarto, que era todo azul, con una cama pequeña, con un edredón de estrellas encima. El cuarto estaba algo desordenado, con los juguetes y libros esparcidos por el suelo. Aunque respondió afirmativamente a la respuesta de su madre, la niña siguió jugando, esperando a que su madre fuera a buscarla y ordenara aquel desorden.

* * *

-¡Akiko¡Baja de una vez!-volvió a gritar su madre

-Que sí...-respondió la rubia

Su madre, ya cansada, subió a su cuarto con intención de llevársela al comedor, pero, cuando entró en la habitación, se llevó la mano a la boca y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Poco después, cuando volvió a la realidad gritó:

-¡Akiko Uzumaki¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que ordenes tu cuarto!

-Ay...-murmuró la niña tapándose los oídos

-No protestes y baja a cenar, ya recogeré yo, anda...

Akiko bajó las escaleras de la pequeña casa, pues no hacía mucho se habían mudado por el crecimiento de la niña, de ya casi cuatro años. Su pelo rubio se recogía en una coleta, y sus ojos verdes, miraban a todo inquietos.

-Hola-dijo su padre entrando por la puerta-Ummm... Huele que alimenta...

-Normal, es ramen-le explicó su hija-Tú sólo comes ramen.

-No repliques a tu padre, Akiko-la regañó su madre cuando llegó

-No, déjala, tiene razón-le dijo su esposo, acariciando el cabello de la pequeña

La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta que sucedió algo inesperado.

-Ay...-gimió Akiko-Me duele el estómago...

-Tranquila, seguro que solo es que has comido mucho-dijo su padre, quitándole importancia al asunto

-No, tengo ganas de...-pero Akiko se interrumpió al comenzar a vomitar

-¡Akiko!-exclamó Naruto acercándose a la pequeña, a la vez que Sakura

-¿Cariño, pasa algo¿Estás bien?-preguntó su madre bastante preocupada

-Sakura...-murmuró Naruto señalando el vómito de su hija, de color verde

-Dios... No...-murmuró Sakura

-Sakura¿tiene algo grave?

-Dios... Es... es, es apendicitis.

-¿Qué?

-¡Naruto, si no se trata pronto, podría morirse!

-¿¡Qué!?

* * *

Hola, buenas. Pues aquí el segundo capi de mi fic, y tranquilos, será "largo" ¿Qué queréis veinte capítulos¡Ni de coña! Tengo vida propia, a pesar de que quiero ser escritor. Bueno esto lo hago, el fic, claro, porque se lo prometí a una persona a la que tengo mucho cariño, no diré su nombre, y se lo dedico a seethersan y jessy moon 15, además de a todos los que me dijeron que valía para esto, sí, Kitsunero también, pesaos...XD. Bueno, como veis, la "niña de otoño"¿cómo se me ocurriría esa cosa? O.O, misterio... Está enferma, pochita, como decimos aquí, en mi tierra, tiene apendicitis, cosa que yo padecí, a la edad de cuatro años, así que eso será algo, casi, autobiográfico, y atención, en esos meses que tendré a Akiko en el hospital, ocho, que chungo XD, vendrá al mundo... Rei, la otra hija de Narutin y Sakurilla... Me gusto eso, XD, no recuerdo bien el nombre del que me lo dijo, pero buenos nombres. Bueno, perdón por no haber comentado en el anterior, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas. Por cierto, apendicitis es una cosa del apéndice, y sí, te puedes morir. A medida que pasa el tiempo, es más grave aún, y llega a aperitonitis, que es cuando, si no te operan a tiempo, pues la palmas, sí, vamos, te mueres, pero soy bueno y salvaré a Akiko, además, no pienso perder a mi personaje estrella. Por último, gracias por leer. Saludos.


	3. II Enfermedad, casi pérdida

II

Enfermedad, casi pérdida

-Efectivamente, su hija padece apendicitis, pero está comenzando-explicó el médico que les había atendido-Aún así, ya ha eliminado algo de pus, y eso no es buena señal, que digamos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha de estar ingresada?-preguntó Naruto

-Ocho meses, aunque no es seguro.

-¡Ocho meses!-repitió Sakura, gritando-¡No voy a permitir que mi hija esté ocho meses, aquí encerrada! Ni mucho menos¿qué se cree?

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero es lo más adecuado si quiere que su hija se cure.

-Comprendemos, doctor-dijo Naruto cortésmente-¿Verdad, Sakura?

-Sí, sí, ya, ya...-refunfuñó la pelirrosada

-Bueno, pueden dejarla a partir de hoy en el hospital, para comenzar el tratamiento-explicó el doctor-O pueden llevarla a casa, aunque la requeriremos al comienzo de la semana que viene.

-Yo opto por dejarla aquí¿qué me dices, cariño?-preguntó el rubio a su esposa

-Dos días, quiero que se quede en casa dos días-dijo ella-Después la traeremos para que comience lo que tengan que hacerle.

-El tratamiento-repitió el doctor

-Eso, lo que usted diga-murmuró Sakura-Pero, una sola queja por parte de Akiko, y me la llevo a casa para curarla yo misma. Podría hacerlo mil veces mejor que cualquiera de ustedes, y mi hija tendría más confianza.

-La encargada de la operación será Tsunade-sama-informó el doctor-Y la que se encargará de que el tratamiento se lleve a cabo, y de vigilar a su hija todos los días será Ino-san.

-¿Y no podría ser yo?-preguntó molesta la madre

-Podría, pero aún así, podrán venir a verla cuando quisieran.

-No dude que lo haremos-replicó Naruto, entrando en la conversación

-Bueno, su hija ahora mismo se encuentra en la habitación de al lado. Pueden pasar a recogerla.

-Tampoco dude que haremos eso-protestó Sakura

* * *

-Entonces¿qué tengo, mamá?-preguntó la pequeña Akiko, sentada en el suelo de su habitación, junto a su madre

-Pues... A ver como te lo explico...-murmuró su madre-Bien, resulta que un órgano llamado apéndice, que se encuentra por aquí-dijo ella señalando el lugar exacto donde se encontraba aquello-Está a punto de explotar...

-¿Cómo un shuriken explosivo?-preguntó la niña con curiosidad

-Exacto, como eso-dijo su madre asombrada de los conocimientos ninjas de su hija-Pues, quiere explotar, pero si lo hace dentro tuya, pues...

-¿Explotaría con él, cómo cuándo pones una bomba debajo de un edificio?-volvió a preguntar Akiko

-Sí, algo así...-murmuró su madre más asombrada aún-Y por eso hay que quitártelo¿entiendes?

-Mmmm... No-contestó tajante Akiko

-Ehhh...-su madre quedó con una gota en la cabeza, más asombrada aún

-Entonces¿voy a morir?

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso!-replicó su padre, entrando en la habitación-¿Sabes por qué?

-No¿por qué?

-Porque mamá y papá van a estar contigo-le explicó su madre

-¡Gracias!-exclamó la niña-¿Y la tía?

-Claro que sí, la tía Junko estará contigo también-le dijo su padre-Y Hikari, y Tetsuo, y el tío Akato, y Sasuke y Hinata, e Ino y Shikamaru.

-Y también Tsunade, y Kakashi, y Jiraya, y Hanabi, y Neji y Ten-Ten, junto con Kenji-continuó su madre

-Tampoco te olvides de Akamaru y Kiba, que vendrán con Temari y la pequeña Aiko, y también estará Sai, preparado para hacerte mil dibujos-prosiguió Naruto

-Y Shino, y sus insectos, y Gaara, y Kankuro, que te hará espectáculos de marionetas-siguió Sakura

-Y los abuelos maternos.

-Y Rei...

-¿Rei?-preguntaron los dos Uzumakis al unísono

-¿Rei¿Quién es Rei?-se excusó ella-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Ya, vale...-dijo Naruto extrañado

-O Fumimaru...-susurró ella

-¿Fumimaru?-repitió el rubio-¡Sakura¿¡Estás...!?

-¡Nada, no estoy nada!-exclamó su esposa-Luego hablamos.

-Bueno, Akiko, es hora de dormir-dijo Naruto, dando una excusa para hablar con su esposa

-Vale-respondió la niña-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-susurró Sakura dándole un beso en la frente, y arropándola

Ambos adultos salieron con sigilo de la habitación de su hija. Fueron en dirección a su cuarto, dispuestos a hablar sobre algo que le sucedía a Sakura.

-Sakura-dijo Naruto cuando ya estaban acostados-¿Por qué se te escaparon los nombres de como llamaríamos a nuestro futuro hijo?

-Mira, cariño-comenzó Sakura, dispuesta a explicarle lo que le sucedía-Hace dos meses que no tengo, "eso"...

-¿No te estarás refiriendo a...?

-Sí, Naruto-dijo ella con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos-Estoy embarazada de nuevo.

* * *

-¡Mamá, papá!-gritó Akiko tratando de despertar a sus padres-¡Ya es de día¡Vamos al parque de atracciones!

-¿Mmmm...¿Qué pasa?-murmuró su padre, despertando-¿Akiko¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dijisteis que me llevaríais al parque de atracciones...-contestó Akiko

-Pero, cariño, papá y mamá están cansados-dijo su madre-Otro día¿vale?

-Pero... ¿Y si no hay más días?-murmuró la pequeña, decepcionada

Sakura recordó que, al día siguiente, deberían llevarla al hospital.

-¿Sabes qué?-le dijo su madre-Tienes razón, vamos al parque de atracciones.

-¡Bien¡Sí!-exclamó la rubia-¿¡Y también vamos a comer ramen!?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Naruto alegre

-¡Sí¡Vamos al parque de atracciones y a comer ramen!-canturreó la pequeña

-Jajaja, se te parece un montón-rió Sakura

-Sí, pero todo porque sea feliz-sonrió su esposo

-Tienes razón. Oye¿y si llamamos a Sasuke y Hinata, y a Ino y Shikamaru? Así estará con sus amigos.

-Sí, ya te lo dije, todo porque sea feliz-repitió el rubio

* * *

-¡Vamos de paseo¡Pi, pi, pi¡En un auto nuevo¡Pi, pi, pi!-cantaban Akiko y Tetsuo, atrás, mientras Hikari miraba las nubes-¡Pero no me importa¡Pi, pi, pi¡Porque llevo torta¡Pi, pi, pi!

-Sois muy problemáticos...-murmuró Hikari

-¡Ahora cantemos la de "Ponte el cinturón"!-exclamó Tetsuo

-¿Y si mejor os pongo una canción del disco?-dijo Hinata, intentando hacer que los niños no cantaran

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Akiko

-La Oreja de Van Gogh, Más Guapa-leyó la ojiblanco

-¡Pon la cinco!-exclamó su hijo

-Está bien-contestó su madre introduciendo el disco en el reproductor

-¿Cuál es la cinco?-preguntó su amiga

-Amores Dormidos-le informó el otro

_Ven, y abrázame otra vez,  
que no puedo dormir, me cuesta ser feliz.  
Sé, que nada volverá,  
que nos faltó escuchar, es tarde para hablar.  
Ves, aquello que se va,  
es nuestro amor que está,  
cansado de esperar. _

_No sé porque,  
te quiero sin querer,  
me asusta verte bien,  
arrástrame esta vez. _

_Hablo de amores dormidos,  
de un álbum de fotos que sigue vacío.  
Del frío en la cama,  
del frío contigo,  
de un sordo paseo por el boulevard.  
Hablo de amores dormidos,  
que sienten de besos prohibidos,  
que se hacen mil trampas,  
que no juegan limpio,  
que miran sentados la vida pasar. _

_Tú, prefieres dibujar,  
y yo quiero pintar,  
el mismo despertar.  
Sé, que todo esto pasó,  
porque ni tú ni yo,  
tuvimos más valor. _

_Así que ven,  
y dime que esta vez,  
me quieres proteger,  
del sueño que te hablé. _

_Hablo de amores dormidos,  
de un álbum de fotos que sigue vacío,  
del frío en la cama,  
del frío contigo,  
de un sordo paseo por el boulevard.  
Hablo de amores dormidos,  
que sienten de besos prohibidos,  
que se hacen mil trampas,  
que no juegan limpio,  
que miran sentados la vida pasar. _

_Vendí mi voluntad,  
las ganas de luchar,  
a un viejo conocido,  
a un mal amigo mío,  
que es el miedo a despertar. _

_Hablo de amores dormidos,  
de un álbum de fotos que sigue vacío,  
del frío en la cama,  
del frío contigo,  
de un sordo paseo por el boulevard.  
Hablo de amores dormidos,  
que sienten de besos prohibidos,  
que se hacen mil trampas,  
que no juegan limpio,  
que miran sentados la vida pasar. _

_Hablo de amores dormidos,  
que solo acarician sus hijos,  
que fueron tan buenos amigos,  
que ya no podrán despertar._

-Me encanta esa canción-dijo Tetsuo, una vez terminó la música-Hasta el último acorde.

-Es muy bonita, pero algo triste-opinó Akiko

-Es... Problemática... Pero me gusta-sonrió Hikari

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-informó Sasuke, quien conducía

-¡Bien!-exclamaron los tres niños

-Una última canción-rogó Akiko haciendo pucheros

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Hinata

Akiko sonrió maliciosamente y...

* * *

-¡Ponte el cinturón¡Protege tu vida!-cantaban los tres niños-¡Tu seguridad¡Es muy importante!

-Todo el aparcamiento así-les dijo Sasuke a los otros padres, con aspecto cansado-No soporto esa canción...

-¡Otra vez!-exclamó Tetsuo

-¡No!-gritó Hinata

-Va-vale...-dijeron los niños, asustados

Entraron en el inmenso lugar para comprar las entradas. Los niños, exclamaron "¡Oh!" cuando vieron el tamaño y la cantidad de atracciones, que allí estaban.

-¡Es increíble!-gritó Akiko

-Akiko, cariño, no grites, creo que todos los aquí presentes lo saben-le dijo su madre, sonriendo

-Ya, mamá, pero es que me encanta este lugar. ¡Quiero venir todos los meses!

A Sakura se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, al recordar que su hija estaría encerrada en una habitación ocho meses. También recordó que, en siete, ella tendría a otro hijo, pero seguía sin aliviarla de que podría perder a su primogénita.

-Sakura...-murmuró Ino, que ya sabía todo lo que le sucedía a Sakura-No te preocupes, Akiko se pondrá bien, y ese niño que tienes en las entrañas, nacerá sano y con una hermana esperándole.

-Es verdad, Sakura-intervino Hinata-Ya lo verás, todo estará bien.

-Gracias chicas-les sonrió la pelirrosada-Sois un gran apoyo.

Y, acto seguido, el grupo se dirigió al parque de atracciones, donde, Akiko, pasaría el último día, en ocho meses, fuera de una sosa habitación de hospital, con una enfermedad, que podría acabar con su corta vida.

* * *

-¡Muajajaja¡Estás muerta!-rió maléficamente Tetsuo-¡Y, ahora, me quedaré todas tus pertenencias!

-Ni lo sueñes-le dijo Akiko, mirándolo amenazadoramente

-Quédatelo todo, no lo quiero.

-Ya, ya... Y, no te preocupes, no me volverás a ganar a los ninjas.

-Eso decís todas...

Akiko le dio un puñetazo, haciendo que el moreno quedase incrustado en la pared de afuera, rompiendo la puerta, al salir disparado por la fuerza del golpe.

-Ay...-se quejó el Uchiha

-Quejica, problemático...-murmuró Hikari, jugando con la videoconsola que tenía Akiko en el cuarto.

Hacía ya tres meses que la Uzumaki estaba allí encerrada, pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba su madre, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Y, hablando de su madre, la cual, ya presentaba una barriga de cinco meses. Su amiga Hinata, de tres, e Ino, estaba de uno y poco.

-Y Akiko Uzumaki, gana el combate, como siempre...-dijo Hikari aburrida

-Ay...-murmuró Tetsuo, sobándose la zona del golpe-Duele...

-Siempre quejándose... Mami, me duele aquí...-se burló Akiko-Papi, me he hecho mucho daño... No sé quien, memememe... Idiota...

-Yo por lo menos no estoy moribundo-le replicó su amigo

-¡No me estoy muriendo!-exclamó ella enfadada-Solo es que, cabe una posibilidad entre un millón, de que pueda explotar.

-Ya, ya... Claro...

-¡Hola!-saludó una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, muy parecida a Naruto, solo que más joven, Junko-¿Cómo está mi sobrina consentida?

-¡Tía Junko!-exclamó Akiko, saltando a sus brazos-¡Has venido!

-Por supuesto, los Uzumakis nunca rompemos una promesa-dijo con orgullo

-Exacto-repitió la pequeña, imitando la postura de su tía

-Sois igualitas-dijo un hombre también rubio, de ojos castaños, también muy parecido a la joven, pero bastante más mayor

-¡Tío Akato!-dijo la pequeña-¡Tú también!

-Claro, un Uzumaki...

-... Nunca rompe una promesa... Lo sabemos-dijeron las dos rubias con aburrimiento

-Igualitas...-murmuró el mayor con una gota en la cabeza y, esa misma, bajada.

-Oye, Akiko¿y papá y mamá?-preguntó su tía

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza, desviando la mirada, convirtiendo un rostro alegre, en otro triste.

-Hace mucho que no vienen, por culpa del bebé ese-explicó Akiko con un tono frío en sus palabras

-Ya... Pero seguro que vinieron hace poco.

-Hace un mes que no vienen, quizá algo más...

-Bueno, vendrán pronto...

-No, Ino me dijo que es probable que, hasta que el bebé nazca, no vengan...

-Bah, no creas eso, seguro que están deseando verte...

-En realidad me han contado que a mamá se la ve muy feliz, y papá puede asegurarlo, la conoce muy bien, y, él, también está feliz, ni me recuerdan, seguro...

-Eso no es verdad, ellos te quieren, siempre te lo han dicho...

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó la pequeña, llorando-¡No me quieren¡Me han estado mintiendo desde que nací¡Los odio¡Odio a mamá y papá!

La planta quedó en silencio, y, los que estaban en la habitación, vieron que todo el mundo les miraba, sobre todo, un hombre rubio, acompañado por un pelirrosa, que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Os odio...-murmuró Akiko, cerrando la puerta, echando fuera de la habitación, a todos, incluidos sus amigos

-Que genio...-dijo Tetsuo

-Si le hubieras dejado ganar...-le contestó su amiga, Hikari

-Akiko...-sollozó Sakura-Teníamos que haber venido...

-Hija...-murmuró Naruto

La pelirrosada soltó el brazo de su esposo y abrió la puerta divisando a su hija sentada en la cama, llorando.

-Akiko...-la llamó su madre

-Vete... Te odio...-contestó la pequeña

Sin embargo, Sakura se sentó junto a su hija, abrazándola.

-Te odio...-repitió la pequeña

-Lo siento, cariño, te juro que lo siento...

-A ti no, odio a esa cosa que llevas dentro...-sonrió Akiko

-¿Akiko?-preguntó su madre extrañada

La niña se puso de pie en la cama y señaló a la abultada barriga de su madre.

-¡Así que, Rei Uzumaki!-exclamó la niña bromeando-¡Sal pronto, porque me voy a vengar!

-Exacto-rió su padre entrando en el lugar, cogiendo a su hija en brazos-¿Y sabes cómo lo haremos?

-No¿cómo?

-Vamos a hacer que coma tazones de ramen hasta que explote.

-¡Cómo yo!

-Akiko-intervino su madre-Ya te hemos dicho que, mientras estemos contigo, no te pasará nada¿entendido?

-Sí...-dijo su hija, ya aburrida-Pero podríais estar más a menudo.

-A partir de ahora, todos los días-le sonrió su padre

-Sí, todos los días-repitió su madre

* * *

-¡Dios¡Una pariendo¡Otra en la operación¡Las mujeres de mi familia siempre tienen que tener algo que hacer para tenerme preocupado!-exclamó Naruto, mientras caminaba inquieto por el pasillo de la cafetería

-Sí¿recuerdas aquella vez que estabas en la academia y yo me puse a pintar todas las paredes de la casa?-rió su hermana

-No quiero recordarlo...

-¡Naruto¡Hay noticias sobre Akiko!-exclamó Sasuke llegando a su lado

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-preguntó el rubio

-La operación está saliendo bien, aún así, han tenido que parar un momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Akiko presenta problemas cuando la anestesian.

-Dios... Dios... ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!?

-También hay noticias sobre Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Todo está bien, y pronto serás papá, de nuevo.

-Gracias a Dios...

Naruto se sentó, presionado, intentando tranquilizarse. No mucho más tarde, Ino se acercaba a ellos, con aspecto cansado, pero alegre.

-Naruto, otra niña, has tenido otra niña...-le informó

Naruto no puedo evitar sonreír, de pronto Tsunade apareció con una cara que no parecía que fuera a dar buenas noticias. Naruto se dio cuneta, y se temió lo peor.

-No...-murmuró

-Naruto, Akiko...-intentó decir la Hokage

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado a mi hija!?-estalló el rubio

-Naruto, ella...

-Está muerta¿verdad¿Verdad, incompetentes¡Habéis matado a mi hija!

-¡Naruto!-el rubio se calló-Akiko está...

Todos quedaron en silencio. Tsunade sonrió.

-... Viva.

Y Naruto comenzó a llorar de felicidad, echando toda la presión afuera de su cuerpo.

-Gracias...-logró decir

* * *

-Y ahora, vamos a ver a tu hermanita¿vale?-le preguntó Naruto a su hija mayor

-Mph-pronunció Akiko-Me da igual.

-Pues sí, te me pareces mucho-rió su padre

Entraron en el cuarto donde les esperaban Sakura y Rei, la recién nacida. Al verles Sakura sonrió, pero no se levantó de la camilla. Naruto, al ver que su esposa no podía moverse, sentó a Akiko a su lado.

-Mira, es Rei, tu hermanita-le informó su madre

Akiko se quedó mirando a su hermana. Tenía la piel muy blanca, como su madre, y el pelo rosado. Sus ojos eran azules, y se encontraban totalmente abiertos, en dirección a su, recién llegada, hermana mayor. Le sonrió. Akiko no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-La de problemas que has dado, enana-le susurró Akiko a su hermana pequeña, la cual, se rió, casi imperceptiblemente

Realmente, iban a ser buenas hermanas.

* * *

-_Kiko_-dijo Rei llamando a su hermana mayor-Colo.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Akiko-¡Dice Rei que la coja en brazos!

-¡Pues ni se te ocurra hacerlo!-le contestó su madre, alarmada, sabiendo de lo que sería capaz su hija

-¡Colo!-repitió Rei más alto aún

-¡No la cojas!-repitió su madre, subiendo el tono

-¡Colo!

-¡No!

-¡Colo!

-¡No!

-¡Co...!

-¡Callaos de una vez!-gritó la rubia, logrando silencio en toda la casa

-Colo...-murmuró su hermana pequeña

Akiko ahora tenía ya seis años, y era bastante más alta que la última vez. Rei, cuatro años menor, era bastante inquieta y mandona, y solía gritarle a menudo a su hermana, "_Kiko_".

-_Kiko_...-murmuró Rei, llamando de nuevo a la mayor

-No me llamo así, soy A-ki-ko

-Ki-ko-repitió su hermana

-No, A-ki-ko.

-A... Ki-ko.

-No, es A-ki-ko.

-A-ki-ko-repitió Rei

-¡Sí! Ahora di, Akiko-le dijo la mayor

-Akiko-volvió a repetir la pequeña

-¡Mamá¡Rei ya sabe decir mi nombre!

-A ver-dijo su madre entrando en el cuarto-¿Cómo se llama?

-Akiko-sonrió la pequeña

-¿Y yo?

-Mmmm... No dé-dijo Rei

-Jajaja-se rió la rubia

-Mmmm... Mamá.

-Ja... No es justo-refunfuñó Akiko

-Eso te pasa por no confiar en tu hermana pequeña-la riñó su madre

-¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en la persona que nació, cuando yo estaba enferma de gravedad?-protestó la rubia-Es que... Los padres no os enteráis de nada...

-Dios mío, igualita a tu tía, y a tu padre...-dijo para si misma, Sakura-Una verdadera Uzumaki...

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Sakura bajó a abrir con sus hijas detrás, peleándose, como siempre.

-Colo-decía la más pequeña

-No-le contestaba la otra

-Zí.

-No.

-¡Zí!

-¡Qué no¡Pesada!

Su madre abrió la puerta dejando paso a una Hinata con sus hijos, Tetsuo, de seis años, un mes menor que Akiko, y a su hija menor, cinco meses menor que Rei, Hitomi.

-Hola, Hinata-la saludó Sakura-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Rápido, venid a la calle!-le dijo ella, jalándola hacia afuera de la casa-¡Tsunade está a punto de decir el nombre del próximo Hokage!

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Sakura-¡Vamos inmediatamente!

-¿Pod qué?-preguntó Rei con curiosidad

-Podque zí-le respondió Hitomi, de cabellos negro-azulados, y ojos negros totalmente-El abuelo me dijo que a loz mayodez no ze lez pdegunta, zolo ze lez obedece.

-Hitomi, no contestes así a Rei-la riñó Hinata-Además, tú tienes que hacer lo que mamá y papá te digan, no lo que te diga el abuelo o la tía.

-Ah¿pero es qué Hanabi tiene problemas por qué estés casada con Sasuke, y tengas dos hijos?-preguntó Sakura alarmada

-No, ella no dice nada, pero ya conoces a mi padre...-dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza-Bueno, dejemos ese tema, y vayamos a ver quien es el próximo Hokage.

-Yo creo que será papá-intervino Akiko

-Yo digo que será MI papá-le respondió Tetsuo

-Pues nosotras decimos que dejéis de discutir-dijeron ambas madres al unísono, sonriendo

-Que malas sois las madres-susurraron ambos niños, también al unísono

Llegaron a la plaza del pueblo. Allí ya estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba hablando animadamente, y apostando quien sería el próximo Hokage. Ino Y Temari, estaban cerca de ellos, hablando también, y, sujetando sus ropas, dos niñas y dos niños. Una era Hikari, de casi siete años, junto a Aiko, la primogénita de Kiba y Temari, rubia y de ojos castaños, burlándose de sus hermanos pequeños, Hiroshi, hermano de Hikari, moreno de ojos azules, de apenas un año y pico, intentando no caerse, agarrándose fuertemente al pantalón de su madre, y Shinji, hermano de Aiko, rubio y de ojos acastañados, también, pues eran casi iguales, salvo que éste ya tenía casi tres años. Cuando vieron llegar a las madres, junto con sus hijos, las saludaron.

-Yo digo que será Sasuke-dijo Kiba

-Pues yo creo que se lo darán a Naruto, francamente-opinó Sasuke

-Claro que seré yo-decía Naruto orgulloso

-¿Y si se lo dan a Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó Sakura

-No, en todo caso se lo darían a Asuma, o Kurenai, incluso se lo darían a Gai, antes que a Kakashi-replicó Ino

-¿Y a Jiraya-sama?-intervino Temari

-Antes Tsunade se quedaría en el puesto-dijo Hinata totalmente convencida

-Querido pueblo de Konoha-dijo Tsunade, apareciendo-Hoy, el Rokudaime Hokage será nombrado.

El pueblo miró atento a Tsunade, esperando una respuesta.

-Y el afortunado es...

-Yo, yo, yo...-murmuró Naruto cruzando los dedos

-... ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

-¡Sí¡Ese soy yo!-exclamó Naruto, saltando de alegría-Un momento... ¿soy yo?

Acto seguido, Naruto se desmayó, provocando la risa de los allí presentes. Realmente, iba a ser un buen Hokage.

* * *

Que largo me salió este capítulo¡catorce páginas de Word! Pero, bueno, merece la pena. Aquí vemos comedia, drama, angustia, escenas familiares, una nueva personita en la familia Uzumaki... De todo, por cierto, colo es una palabra gallega, de donde yo soy, y significa regazo, pero ahí coge el significado de coger en brazos, o poner en el regazo, es una acción, más que una palabra. Bueno, quiero darle las gracias a HDOD, por anunciar este fic en su one-shot, "¡Corre, Naruto, corre¡Rápido!" léanlo, merece la pena, pero no lean un NARUHINA que tiene por ahí, eso es caca, como le diría Sakura a Rei si coge algo del suelo. O como nos decían nuestras madres a todos, buen ejemplo, sí señor. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capi, porque puede que en algún tiempo no tenga el siguiente, lo siento, de verdad. Bueno, dedicación, HDOD, lo siento, no voy a decir el nombre completo, que me ocupa una línea entera, seethersan, y bueno, a jessy moon 15, pero que postee, que si no... Bueno, sin nada más que decir (también dedicado a vosotros, lectores y otros posteadores, y a Kitsunero, pero que me postee, o si no...), me despido. Saludos. 


	4. III Mi familia, mi único amor

III

Mi familia, mi único amor

"Me encanta este sillón. Me hace sentir querido, importante, poderoso, pero juro que seré un Hokage benevolente, justo, sabio y correcto. No descansaré ni un minuto, todo por esta aldea. Para que sea segura para mi familia, mis hijas, y mi esposa, y, bueno, el perro que les voy a regalar. Gracias a dios que Kiba tenía cinco cachorros y los estaba vendiendo. Claro, es que como se le ocurre tener un hijo alérgico a los perros, en casa, teniendo perros... ¿O sería al revés? Más bien al revés, eso que he pensado quedaría muy raro. Bueno, a ver cómo llaman a este... Cachorro, tiene, bueno, "eso". Dios... Lo cursi que se vuelve uno con hijas pequeñas." Pensaba nuestro "adorado" rubio, sentado en su sillón, enseñándole a saltar a su perro.

-Que trabajo más aburrido...-dijo lanzando la pelota, con la que jugaba el perro, a la pared. Ésta rebotó, y le dio en la cara justo cuando entraba su esposa, capitana de ANBU, y médico en el hospital de Konoha. Por supuesto, al ver esta escena, no pudo reprimir un: "Sigue siendo igual..."

-Hokage-sama, vengo a informarle de las estadísticas del hospital, y a decirle que deje de hacer estupideces, y que se comporte como un adulto-le decía su esposa en tono serio-Que para algo tiene veintisiete años, es Hokage, y es padre.

-De dos niñas preciosas, por cierto-añadió él, en tono burlón-Que tienen unos nombres muy hermosos, Rei, y Akiko, "niña de otoño", creo que le quedará ese mote de por vida.

-Naruto...

-No, no, no. Aquí soy, Hokage-sama, el mejor del mundo-le corrigió haciendo una pose Uzumaki

-Sí, sí, vale. Pues, Hokage-sama, el mejor de mundo-bromeó ella-Aquí tiene papeleo, para que no se aburra, y se ponga a lanzarle una pelota a... ¿Un perro? Naruto¿por qué tienes un perro aquí?

-Se lo compré a Kiba, quería regalárselo a las niñas-contestó él

-¿Qué niñas?-preguntó ella, haciéndole una broma que él, no entendería

-Pues las nuestras.

-Disculpe, Hokage-sama, yo solo soy una médico y una capitana de ANBU, ahora.

-Pero¿qué...?-quedó pensativo un momento, mientras a Sakura le entraba la risa tonta-Oye, que soy tu jefe, no puedes burlarte de mí.

-Principalmente eres el hombre con el que me casé, y con el que tengo dos niñas preciosas.

-Sí, se parecen a su madre...

-Excepto la mayor, que no deja de hacerle bromas a su hermana, estilo "Uzumaki"-le informó su esposa, haciendo la pose Uzumaki

-¿Tan mal se porta?

-Se te parece demasiado, diría yo...

-Supongo-añadió Naruto, besándola

Ese beso se torno en apasionado, y cada vez más y más apasionado, hasta que...

-¡Sí te digo no¡Es NO!-gritó la voz de una niña

-¡Pedo yo...!-decía otra

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a dos hermanas Uzumaki discutiendo, de nuevo. Akiko y Rei, al ver lo que hacían sus padres, solo se quedaron petrificadas, al igual que los otros.

-... ¡Papá le tá hacendo daño a mamá!-lloriqueó la pequeña

-... ¡Guau!-exclamó la mayor-¡Mola¡Esto es de foto¡Voy a por la cámara¿Me acompañas, enana?

-Zí. Ahoda volvemos.

-Hasta ahora, y no os mováis.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a una Sakura y a un Naruto, mirando el lugar exacto donde sus hijas habían estado. Lentamente se fueron separando, estaban a media separación, cuando...

-¡Ya llegamos!-apareció una Akiko, con su hermana detrás, encima de ella

-Ah... ah... Vas muy dápido-jadeó la pequeña

-He tenido que cogerla para poder saltar los edificios, pero da igual.

Los padres quedaron igual que antes, más pegados incluso, al intentar mirarse a los ojos, de la sorpresa.

-Bueno¡decid patata!-exclamó la mayor

Los padres miraron a la cámara, y la foto quedó grabada. Unos segundos después Sakura se separaba rápidamente del rubio y se acercaba a donde sus hijas cuchicheaban.

-Yo se la voy a enseñar a Hikari, Tetsuo y Aiko, y si lo veo, a Kenji-decía Akiko

-Yo a Hiroshi, Hitomi, Shinji, y Kaori-decía la menor

-Pues yo no lo haría-les dijo su madre llegando junto a ellas-O me ganaría un castigo...

-Tú, pero nosotras no-replicó la mayor, con ingenio

-¡Es una forma de decir que o la borráis, o estáis castigadas ocho meses dentro de vuestra habitación!-les riñó

-Ay...-se quejó la pequeña, sin embargo, su hermana mayor, miró a su madre como con angustia, como si recordara algo

-¿Tienen que ser ocho...?-preguntó temerosa-¿No pueden ser seis, siete, o algo así?

-Oh, Dios, Akiko...-recordó la madre, aquellos ocho meses dentro del hospital-Sabéis que, dejadlo, vamos a comer...

-¡Ramen!-dijeron los tres Uzumakis a la vez, mientras Sakura quedaba con una gota en la cabeza, y pensando "Igualitos..."

* * *

-¡Viejo¡Trae ya el pedido¡El Hokage no debe esperar!-gritaba Naruto

-¡Ni sus hijas!-exclamaron amabas hermanas

"Dios... Sigo sin comprender que le vi" Pensaba Sakura "Supongo que sería su forma de ser" Rió la pelirrosada

-Sakura¿pasa algo?-preguntó el rubio llamando la atención de su esposa

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada, cariño-le respondió Sakura, besándolo levemente

-Sakura, aquí no...-se ruborizó el Hokage

-No, si por nosotras no os preocupéis. Nosotras solo os hacemos fotos-dijo Akiko-A ver, dilo Rei.

-¡Patata!-exclamó la niña

Otra foto. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Queréis dejar de hacer fotitos!-gritó Sakura, bastante enfadada

-Glub...-tragaron saliva ambas hermanas, a la vez que, a la rubia, se le caía la cámara de fotos-Tran-tranquila... Ma-mamá...

-¿¡Tranquila¿¡Tranquila¿¡TRANQUILA¡CÓMO PRETENDES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA SI NO DEJAS DE HACERME FOTITOS CUANDO ME BESO CON TU PADRE, Y, AÚN ENCIMA, PRETENDES ENSEÑÁRSELAS A TUS AMIGOS¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TU HERMANA PEQUEÑA TAMBIÉN¡SE ACABÓ¡AKIKO UZUMAKI¡ESTÁS CASTIGADA DOS MESES SIN SALIR DE CASA¡REQUISADOS LA VIDEOCONSOLA, LA TELEVISIÓN, EL ORDENADOR Y EL EQUIPO DE MÚSICA¡Y NO DUDES EN QUE ALGÚN QUE OTRO JUGETE, TAMBIÉN!

Aquello también fue demasiado para Akiko.

-¡Y pensarás también en no visitarme¿verdad?!-estalló la rubia

-¡No compares!

-¡Comparo lo que quiero¡Tú no eres quien para castigarme!

-¡Soy tu madre!

-¡Lo que eres es, una desquiciada, que está loca, y una ninja de pacotilla!

Aquello fue demasiado. Sakura le pegó una bofetada.

-¡Soy tu madre, y eso basta!-exclamó Sakura

Akiko salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, del recinto, no sin antes decirle a su madre:

-¡TE ODIO!

* * *

-Estará en casa, seguro-decía con total seguridad en sus palabras, Sakura

-Pero¿y si no es así?-preguntaba Naruto, cargando a Rei a sus espaldas, preocupado

-No te preocupes, estoy totalmente segura.

Entraron en su casa, y, al no ver a Akiko en la planta baja, decidieron subir a su cuarto.

-Akiko, cariño...-la llamaba su padre

-Akiko...-su hermana pequeña, ya en el suelo, buscándola

Sin embargo no la vieron por ninguna parte.

-¡Ahhhhh!-exclamó Sakura

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-le preguntó su esposo, seguido de su hija

-Naruto... Lee...-le contestó ella, mostrándole una nota, que decía así:

"Me voy, no lo soporto más. Todo por culpa de la enana esa. Si la queréis tanto, cuidadla a ella sola. Llevo demasiado tiempo soportando esto. Hasta nunca. ¡OS ODIO!"

-Akiko...-murmuró su padre, sujetando a una pelirrosada que lloraba en su hombro

La pequeña, entendiendo lo que suponía, subió al cuarto compartido con su hermana mayor. Se sentó en la cama de la rubia, y abrazó su peluche favorito, tumbado en esa misma.

-Hedmanita, vuelve...-dijo la pequeña mirando a la luna, que brillaba como la mayor de las estrellas, sobre el oscuro cielo de Konoha.

* * *

Era muy tarde, llevaba todo el día caminando. Estaba muy cansada, no había parado ni a comer, ni a descansar, y, aún encima, se había olvidado a su muñeco favorito. Apretó con fuerza, el colgante que le habían regalado sus padres el día de su nacimiento.

"Bah, no los necesito" Pensaba la rubia "Me las sé apañar sola. Además ellos no me quieren, solo quieren a esa estúpida niña."

De repente, se escuchó un ruido detrás de unos arbustos. No muy lejos divisó la figura de tres hombres, de aspectos demacrados, con barba de varios días, y cabellos enmarañados. Vestían ropas haraposas, y presentaban varias cicatrices en las zonas del cuerpo que estaban a la vista de la Uzumaki. La observaban con una sonrisa siniestra, y en sus ojos había una chispa pervertida.

-Hola, niñita-dijo el más grande de todos, que parecía ser el jefe-¿Estás sola?

-Sí-contestó ella con indiferencia-No necesito a nadie.

-Pero, nosotros podemos darte cobijo y comida-le informó el más flacucho

-¿En serio?-Akiko se mostró un poco más amable

-Sí, pero tendrás que darnos algo a cambio-dijo el último

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres saberlo?-volvió a preguntar el otro-Bien.

Uno la agarró por detrás, mientras que otro se preparaba para taparle la boca, pero de pronto, el más grande, salió volando, chocando contra el árbol más cercano. El que la agarraba, la soltó, pero no dio ni un paso y sufrió la misma suerte que el anterior. El último, empezó a correr, pero en seguida fue a reunirse con los otros, golpeado por algo invisible.

De las sombras surgió una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes.

-La próxima vez, el que se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a esta niña-les amenazó la figura, señalando a Akiko-Se las verá conmigo. Porque NADIE se mete con MI sobrina.

La figura era Junko.

-¡Tía!-exclamó Akiko, mientras los bandidos escapaban-¡Gracias!

-De nada-dijo ella, rascándose la nuca, haciendo la pose Uzumaki-Pero¿qué haces aquí?

-Me escapé de casa-le informó ella apenada-No debí haberlo hecho, tía. Ahora cuando llegue mamá me castigará, y el enfado le durará un montón, seguro.

-Lo dudo¿sabes qué está pasando en todo el pueblo?-la niña negó con la cabeza-Pues acompáñame a la torre del Hokage, ya verás...

* * *

-¿No la han encontrado?-preguntaba Naruto a unos ninjas allí presentes

-No, Hokage-sama, lo lamentamos-se excusó uno de ellos

-No importa, continúen buscando.

-Creo que no hará falta-dijo la voz de Junko

La joven se echó hacia un lado, dejando ver a una Akiko con la cabeza gacha.

-Lamento haber causado tantas molestias, Hokage-sama-se disculpó ella haciendo una reverencia-Ahora mismo iré a casa y...-pero no pudo continuar, ya que, su madre, la estaba abrazando

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre marcharte así, sin decir nada!?-sollozó Sakura-¿¡Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado¡No dejaba de pensar que te podía haber sucedido algo!

-Akiko-la llamó su padre, con semblante serio-No vuelvas ha hacerlo.

-Sí, Hokage-sama-le dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

-Y, no me llames así. Para ti, siempre seré papá-dijo convirtiendo el semblante serio, en otro lleno de ternura

-La noche que he dado¿verdad, enana?-le preguntó a Rei

-Zí-le respondió ésta, sonriéndole-Taba peocupada.

-No te preocupes, esto no volverá a pasar. Nunca.

* * *

Dos años después...

-¡Quiero ir a la academia!-le pedía Akiko a su madre

-Ya te he dicho que papá y yo, nos lo pensaremos...-decía Sakura sin hacer mucho caso a las peticiones de su hija

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!

-¿Adónde?-preguntó Rei entrando en la cocina, donde estaban las otras dos

-A la academia¡tengo ocho años!-protestó ella-¡Papá entró con siete!

-Y yo...-le dijo su madre, prestando más atención en la comida que en su hija-Pero eso no quiere decir que tú también...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, no lo que yo haga.

-Eso no es una respuesta muy convincente...

-Para mí sí, y punto.

-¡Pero...!

-Y punto y final, se acabó la conversación.

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres que te supere...-murmuró la pequeña

-Rei¿qué ha dicho?-le preguntó Sakura a la pequeña

-Eh... Yo no escuché nada...-se excusó ésta

-Rei, dímelo.

-Bueno... Creo que dijo algo sobre, mejorar...-decía mientras su hermana le hacía signos-La velocidad... No, los conocimientos... No, no, espera, creo que... ¡Ah, sí! Ser como tú... Que eres su ídolo y te tiene envidia... Sí, algo así.

-Ya, ya... Rei, dímelo o quedas castigada sin salir de casa, una semana.

-Dijo que no querías que te superara.

-¡Traidora!-le gritó su hermana mayor-¡Ven aquí!

-¡Ahhh¡Mamá!

Akiko comenzó a perseguir a Rei por toda la casa, hasta que la agarró por detrás, cogiéndole el cuello, y le hizo un capón.

-Para que aprendas-le dijo

-Bien, veo que queréis que os castigue. Vale, dos días sin salir-les dijo su madre, concentrada en la comida

-¡Pero...!-protestaron ambas niñas al unísono

-Nada de peros, o serán cuatro días.

-Idiota...-refunfuñaron las hermanas

-Vale, bien, cuatro días.

-No es justo...

Realmente, eran una buena familia.


	5. IV Ahora seré un ninja, la gran aventura

IV

Ahora seré un ninja, la gran aventura académica

-¿¡Que quiere qué!?-exclamó Naruto impresionado, al oír lo que le había dicho su esposa-¡Y me lo recuerdas ahora¡Hace un año que debía haber entrado!

-Pensaba que me dirías que era mejor que esperara un poco-le dijo su esposa

-Ni en broma. Ella será la futura Hokage, lo presiento.

-Sí, claro, como Shikamaru¿no?

-Sí. Oye¿sabes qué me presintió Shikamaru?-la pelirrosada negó con la cabeza-Que íbamos a tener otro Uzumaki-le susurró

-Pues ni de broma, no estoy embarazada, y no pienso volver a estarlo¿o es que quieres volver a montarte en un patinete?

-No, ni de coña.

-Menudo Hokage, si no puedes con dos hijas¿cómo podrás con una aldea entera?-se burló Sakura

-Son cosas distintas.

-Ya, ya... Por cierto, los Hokages no pueden salir de ese sillón a menos que dejen a alguien al cargo, y he escuchado por ahí, que nuestro Hokage se escapa a menudo por ahí.

-¡Qué infamia¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a decir esas repugnantes palabras, como descripción de su maravilloso Hokage?-pregunto Naruto, en tono bromista, pero enfadado a la vez, utilizando palabras desconocidas para él, solo para que pareciera más interesante

-Tus hijas-Naruto se cayó de la silla

-Jeje, unas verdaderas Uzumaki-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca, en pose Uzumaki

-Desde luego...-suspiró Sakura

-¡Vaya que sí!-exclamaron dos irreconocibles voces

-Akiko, Rei¿qué os hace venir a molestar a vuestro...?-preguntó Naruto, serio

-¿Padre¿Papá¿Niñito bonito¿Perro?-decía Akiko palabras al azar, con el fin de molestar realmente a su padre

-¡Soy el Hokage¡No un perro!

-Ya, ya... ¿Un mono?

-¡Akiko!

-Era broma... Por cierto¿voy a ir a la academia o no?

-Un Uzumaki nunca debe saltarse un año de escuela, tiene que entrar a los siete años. ¿Sabes que pasa si te lo saltas?-le informó su padre, con seriedad

-¿Qué?-preguntó la rubia, tragando saliva

-Se les envía inmediatamente.

-¿Eh?... ¡Sí¡Bien¡Voy a ir a la academia!

-Desde luego que sí-sonrió su padre

* * *

-¿A ti también?-preguntó Tetsuo, hablando con su primo Kenji, hijo de Neji y Ten-Ten

-Sí, me dijeron que un Hyuga debe comenzar los estudios lo más pronto posible-le informó Kenji

-A mí me dijeron que podía empezar cuando quisiera, por eso vengo con ocho años-intervino Hikari

-Yo estaba en la Arena, así que me olvidé-se excusó Aiko

-¡Hola!-exclamó la voz de Akiko

-¡Akiko!-la saludó Tetsuo-¡Has venido!

-Por supuesto, seré la futura Hokage, o eso dice mi padre-explicó la niña encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya, ya...-dijo Hikari

-¡Hikari¡Amiga¡Te echaba en falta!

-Pero si solo hace dos días que no nos vemos.

-¿Y? Somos amigos, nos echamos siempre de menos. ¡Aiko, Kenji¿Qué tal?

-Bien-dijeron ambos al unísono

-Ah, vale...-dijo la otra sin mucho interés

-¿Para qué preguntas si, realmente, no tienes ningún interés?-preguntó Aiko, molesta

-Eh, oye, tranquila-se excusó la rubia

-Eres demasiado problemática-murmuró Hikari

-Oye, también pienso cosas malas de ti, pero no te las digo-se defendió Akiko

-Akiko, es que ella habla así-le informó su amigo Tetsuo

-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta fastidiarle el día alguna vez-bromeó

-¡Chicos!-dijo el profesor entrando-¡Sentaos en vuestros sitios! Hoy comenzáis en la academia ninja, un lugar donde aprenderéis lo fundamental. Al final, el día de la graduación, se os asignará un grupo y un sensei. Si llegáis a eso, seréis ninjas. ¿Si... Uzumaki?-preguntó el profesor al ver la mano levantada de Akiko

-En realidad el jounin asignado a cada grupo realizará una prueba. Los que la pasen, serán ninjas, los que no, volverán a la academia, eso me dijo mi padrino, Kakashi-explicó la niña

-Mmmm... Era de suponer que Kakashi te lo dijera, pero, es verdad. Así que entrenad mucho, aunque, no os preocupéis, siempre podréis volver a intentarlo. ¿Si... Uchiha?-volvió a preguntar el profesor al ver la mano de Tetsuo agitándose, tratando de llamar su atención

-Dice mi padre, que, en la vida de un ninja, nunca hay segundas oportunidades-dijo el moreno

-Bien, vale Uchiha, también estaba claro que su padre le diría eso. ¿Si... Nara?-volvió a preguntar, desesperado, el profesor, cuando Hikari levanto la mano

-Mi madre dice que es algo difícil ser ninja, yo prefiero decir que es... problemático-manifestó la ojinegra

La clase estalló en una sonora carcajada, y, pronto, muchas manos se encontraban levantadas, para dar su opinión. El profesor estalló del enfado.

-¡Basta¡Al próximo que levante la mano, se va fuera de clase!-el aula quedó en silencio-Bien, continuemos...

* * *

-¡Qué genio!-exclamó Tetsuo

-Si le hubieras dejado ganar...-le recordó Hikari, cierta escena de cuando eran pequeños

-Es verdad, la culpa fue tuya. Si me hubieras dejado ganar a los ninjas aquello no hubiera pasado-le culpó Akiko

-¡Eso es mentira! Acusonas...-se molestó el Uchiha

-¡Tetsuo¡Aquí!-lo llamó un hombre moreno, de ojos como la noche

-¡Papá¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el joven Uchiha, asombrado

-Vine a buscar a los futuros ninjas. Venid, seguidme, vamos a comer.

* * *

-¡Quiero otra ración!-pidió Chouji a gritos

-¡Y yo!-exclamó Naruto

-¡Y nosotras!-dijeron las hermanas Uzumaki

-Yo quiero otra de ramen de cerdo, y Sasuke quiere de miso ramen-le informó Kiba al camarero

-Yo prefiero un ramen de ternera-dijo Ino

-Que sean... tres-concluyó Sakura, incluyendo a Sai

-El Kazekage desea una de miso ramen, al igual que sus hermanos-bromeó Kankuro

-La verdad es que los Hyuga también deseamos lo mismo-continuó la broma Neji-Incluya también a Ten-Ten, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo podéis comer tanto?-preguntó la madre de Sakura

-Es que son...-comenzó Hikari

-¡Problemáticas!-exclamó su hermano Hiroshi, haciéndole burla-¿Verdad, Shinji?

-¡Sí!-contestó éste

-¡Buenas tardes!-saludó Lee entrando en el lugar, junto a Gai

-¡Hola, Lee!-saludó Kakashi-¡Gai, amigo, siéntate aquí!

-No sé yo si cabremos-dijo Kurenai, a su lado

-Seguro que sí-le respondió Tsunade

-Y dentro de poco sacaré el próximo tomo-dijo Jiraya hablando con Asuma y Naruto

-Oiga, Jiraya-sama-intervino Sai-Me gustaría poder leer alguna de sus novelas, e ilustrarlas yo mismo.

-¡Eh¡Eso no estaría mal!-dejó caer Asuma

-¡Asuma-sensei! Hay niños delante-protestó Shikamaru

-¡No, si a nosotros nos da igual!-dijo Aiko

-¡Eso, eso!-replicó Tetsuo

-¡Sí!-continuó Hanabi

-¡Hermana!-le llamó la atención Hinata

-¿Qué? Déjala-protestó Junko en su lugar

-Junko... Mira que eres...-le dijo Akato

-Oíd, estamos aquí para celebrar que estos niños-dijo Tsunade señalando a los jóvenes estudiantes-Han empezado su educación ninja.

-¡Eso! Y no para hablar de cosas pervertidas-protestó Akiko

-¡Eso¡Akiko tiene razón!-la siguió Rei

La sala estalló en carcajadas al ver la escena. Naruto y Sakura se rieron con los demás. Finalmente, Akiko y Rei, también rieron.

Realmente, era una buena comida.

* * *

Bueno, dos capítulos, que me salieron muy cortos, pero los intentaré poner más largos. Espero que os hayan gustado. Bueno, quisiera decirle al escritor de "¡Suficiente!" HDOD, que yo quiero que muera todo el mundo, a excepción de mis queridos zombis, no los mates, por favor. Y que haya lemon NaruSaku, también por favor. Bien, decirle a seethersan y a jessy moon 15, que posteen de una vez, o si no me cago en la mar. Era broma... Bueno, eso, espero que os haya gustado, por cierto, una cosa¿queréis alguna pareja para Hanabi, Junko, Sai, y estos desemparejados¿Qué preferís Kakashi y Kurenai, que me gusta más, o Asuma y Kurenai¿Queréis que Jiraya y Sai ilustren el libro, y queréis que Tsunade se una también con Jiraya, de manera más "íntima"? Advierto, de momento, no habrá lemon, pero ya veremos, si me convencéis lo haré. Así que todo el mundo arrodillado, haciéndome masajes, halagándome, y todo eso. Bueno, después de esta broma, solo me queda despedirme. Saludos. 


	6. V Mi sensei, mi modelo a seguir

V

Mi sensei, mi modelo a seguir

Cuatro años más tarde de lo último contado, las jóvenes promesas estaban sentadas en una mesa, formando un círculo, hablando del examen, que, en unos minutos, realizarían. El Uchiha, el más nervioso.

-Bueno, hoy es el gran día…-suspiró Tetsuo-Hoy nos examinarán… Suspenderé… Seré la deshonra de mi familia… Mi padre me matará… Me echarán a una fosa común… Luego…

-¡Para ya!-lo interrumpió Akiko-Aprobaremos todos, ya lo verás, y nadie te va a arrojar a una fosa común… Que cosas se te ocurren…

-Tú no conoces a mi padre…-replicó él

-No, pero sé que los padres, por muy deshonrados que sean los hijos…

-Tú misma de ejemplo…-murmuró Hikari

-No me interrumpas, y tú también… Pues, eso, les da igual, porque nos quieren.

-Sí, mi padre me quiere. Me quiere matar.

-Quieres dejar de decir burradas-le regañó Kenji

-No son burradas, es la verdad…-dijo temblando

-Uchiha Tetsuo, pase a la siguiente aula, por favor-le llamó el profesor

-Vo-voy…

Los amigos quedaron unos minutos esperando el resultado de aquellos fructíferos años de enseñanza, y entrenamiento, en aquella academia. Sabían que su amigo se había esforzado bastante, y que tenía muchas posibilidades, pero su timidez, y respeto hacia su figura paterna, podía causarle serios problemas, a la hora de examinarse.

Pasó el tiempo, pero el Uchiha no llegaba. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y, detrás de ella, un niño, pálido, más pálido de lo habitual, a pesar de la blanqueza de su piel. Entró caminando como ausente, dirigiéndose a un lugar concreto, donde sus amigos estaban reunidos. Akiko fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Qué pasó?

El chico la miró. Lentamente sonrió, y dirigió su vista a los otros.

-He…-hizo una pequeña pausa, volviendo a mirar a sus amigos-… ¡Aprobado! ¡Ya no seré una deshonra! ¡Sí!

-Muy bien, pero tranquilízate, seguro que no era tan difícil…-comenzó a decirle Akiko

-Para un Uchiha no-le dijo él, con tono y postura, presumida-Pero, para un Uzumaki…

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó ella, amenazadoramente

-Nada… Seguro que un Uzumaki lo hace mejor-se excusó el chico, tratando de esquivar una discusión con la rubia

-Ah… Más te vale…

-Uzumaki Akiko-la llamó el profesor-Pase a la siguiente aula, por favor.

-Siempre dice lo mismo, que memoria…-murmuró la Uzumaki, sorprendida-Sí, sensei.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la chica entró por la puerta, con paso normal, yendo al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros.

-¿Y?-preguntó Hikari, impaciente

-Pan comido-sonrió ella, zorrunamente-Un bushin, un Henge, y un Kawarimi, lo normal…

-Nara Hikari-volvió a llamar el profesor-Pase…

-Al aula contigua… Ya, ya… Lo sé de memoria-lo interrumpió ella, con tono aburrido

-¡No me replique!-la regañó

-Que problemático…-refunfuñó ella, en tono despreocupado

También pasó poco tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y la chica fue hacia los jóvenes ninjas, con indiferente andar.

-Normal-explicó ella, antes de que le preguntaran-Nada más fácil…

A continuación fueron llamados Kenji, y Aiko, que salieron con los mismos resultados que los otros. Cuando salieron, sus padres les estaban esperando, pero, justo en la puerta, Akiko se chocó con la portadora de una melena rosada, y ojos azules.

-Ay…-gimió la más pequeña-Akiko, ve con cuidado…

-Ve con cuidado TÚ…-protestó la otra

-¡Chicas! ¡Aquí!-escucharon la voz de su madre

-¡Mamá!-exclamó la pequeña, abrazándola, buscando los celos de su hermana, que ni se inmutó

-Hola-saludó secamente

-Menudo recibimiento para tu madre… ¿Qué se dice?-la regañó, bromeando

-¡Hola, mamá!-exclamó Akiko, saludando de nuevo

-Así mejor… Un momento… Esa bandana… Eres… Eres… ¡Eres una ninja!-gritó Sakura, radiante de alegría

-Todavía no, falta la prueba del sensei-la informó ella-Por cierto, Rei, ¿qué tal el primer día de clases?

-Bien, bien…-contestó celosa, la menor

-Vale…-contestó la rubia, sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hermana-Bueno, ¿vamos a dónde papá?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo su madre-Estará encantado de ver a la gran promesa ninja.

-¡Vaya que sí!-sonrió Akiko

…………………………

-Papeleo, papeleo, y más papeleo…-murmuró Naruto-Increíble… Maldito el día en que acepté este cargo…

-¡Buenas!-saludó su hija, con una sonrisa zorruna

-¡Akiko! Y, bien, ¿qué tal?-preguntó su padre impaciente

-Futura promesa…-lo informó, señalando la bandana-La prueba del sensei, y listo.

-Oh, vaya… Muy segura estás…-se sorprendió el Hokage

-Bueno, no ha sido difícil… Pero espero que el sensei no sea tan chungo como Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi-sensei no es chungo! ¡Respeta a tus mayores!-la regañaron sus padres, al unísono

-Ay… ¿Por qué gritáis tan fuerte?-preguntó la rubia, con dificultad

-No te quejes, que cuando yo y tu madre nos casamos, gritaba más fuerte aún. Y cuando todavía éramos pareja…-recordó el rubio-Prefiero no recordarlo…

-¡Naruto! ¡Yo no grito tan fuerte!-protestó la pelirrosada

-No, para nada, cariño… Tú tienes una voz preciosa, y no la malgastas en eso…

-Ah, bueno, por que si no…

-Si se me permite interrumpir-intervino un pelinegro entrando en la sala-Me gustaría decir que tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto, en tono serio

-Es en la entrada-explicó-Una pelea entre los Hyuga, y Tetsuo, y Kenji, están metidos en medio.

-Está bien, mandaré a…

-Preferiríamos que viniera usted, Hokage-sama.

-¿Tan importante es?

-Creo que si esto no se detiene pronto, terminará en sellar, desterrar, o eliminar herederos.

-Mmmm… Entonces, ¿debo suponer que es muy importante?-Sasuke asintió-Entiendo, ahora voy. Supongo que Hiashi entrará en razón al hablar conmigo, al fin y al cabo, soy el hijo del Cuarto, y Hokage.

Se encaminaron al lugar donde se desarrollaba un violento suceso. La vista era pésima, pues estaba rodeado de gente de todos los clanes. Naruto, Sasuke y las mujeres, lograron hacerse paso, hasta llegar al centro, donde Hiashi y Hinata, discutían ferozmente.

-¿¡Qué pretendes hacer!? ¿¡Seguir con ese Uchiha, y ser la deshonra de tu clan!? ¡Para empezar, esos niños no deberían haber nacido! ¡Sobre todo el mayor!-gritó el anciano

-¡Es mi hijo, y mi familia, y, esta vez, no meterás tus sucias narices en esto!-le replicó la pelinegra

-¡Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti!

-¡Tú lo que quieres es que haga lo que te conviene!

-¡Sabes que no es verdad! ¡Y, si continúas con ese hombre, y dejas que esos bastardos, continúen con vida, ya no permanecerás en el clan Hyuga!-la amenazó su padre

El lugar quedó en silencio. Hinata dirigió su vista a Sasuke, quien asintió y apartó a los niños de allí.

-Papá…-murmuró Hitomi

-Tranquila cariño-le respondió el hombre con ternura

-Pero…-replicó Tetsuo

-No pasará nada, mamá sabe lo que tiene que hacer-le dijo mientras les hacía una seña de silencio, y les señalaba el lugar donde estaban los dos Hyuga

-Que así sea-dijo firmemente la Hyuga

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó su padre, realmente sorprendido

-Ya te lo he dicho, viejo decrépito, que así sea-repitió Hinata-Mis hijos y mi esposo, además de mi primo y mi hermana, son la única familia que tengo ahora.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Haré que maten a esos bastardos! ¡Haré que encierren al Uchiha! ¡Y haré que tengas que escapar de Konoha!-gritó de nuevo, Hiashi, amenazándola

-Que así sea-añadió Hinata con una media sonrisa, con la que demostraba triunfo-Que así sea…

…………………………….

-¡Guau! ¡Hinata! ¡Si que has cambiado!-exclamó Sakura sorprendida, una vez se hubieron alejado-¿Dónde está esa niña tímida, que estaba loquita por Naruto?

-Por ahí…-murmuró Hinata como respuesta

-¿Por ahí? ¡Pues como no esté en otro país! Hija, estás cambiadísima.

-Supongo que formar parte de los Uchiha me habrá trastornado…

-Supongo…-rió Sakura

-¿De qué habla mi salvadora?-preguntó Sasuke acercándose, y besando a su esposa

-No, de nada…-respondió ésta

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-preguntó la pelirrosada, a lo que la Hyuga negó con la cabeza-Es que estás como ausente.

-No sé, probablemente sea que… Me siento rara-murmuró ella-Nunca había hecho eso…

-Porque tú eras tímida, y miedosa, pero, al estar conmigo…-dijo Sasuke

-Las cosas cambiaron… Para bien-terminó Hinata, sonriendo

-Sí, para bien…-repitió el pelinegro

…………………………

-¡Bien! Hoy seréis enviados a un grupo, y se os asignará un sensei. Aquí acaban todos estos años en la escuela-le explicó el profesor, a los ninjas allí reunidos

-¡Le echaremos de menos, profesor!-exclamaron los niños al unísono

-Oh, vaya, estoy muy emocionado…-al profesor se le asomó una lágrima por el ojo derecho-Gracias…

-Oiga, sensei-intervino Hikari-No se preocupe, usted no es nada problemático.

-Bueno, eso lo sabíamos todos-le contestó Aiko, sentada a su lado

-Bien, después de esto, solo me queda decir los grupos. Bien…-continuó el hombre

Uno a uno, los ninjas fueron enviados a distintos equipos, y asignados a un sensei. Aiko y Kenji, fueron en el mismo, junto a un niño un tanto extraño, pues no dejaba de decir cosas de la juventud. Tenía unas enormes cejas, y el pelo estilo tazón.

-Ese debe ser el hijo de Lee…-le susurró Kenji a su compañera

-Bien, grupo número siete: Tetsuo Uchiha…-dijo el profesor

-¿Yo?-se preguntó para si mismo el moreno

-Hikari Nara…-continuó

-Que problemático…-murmuró Hikari

-Y Akiko Uzumaki-concluyó el profesor

-¿Eh? ¡Bien!-exclamó la rubia, dando un salto de alegría

-Vuestro sensei será Konohamaru-san.

-¿Y ese quién es?-les preguntó Tetsuo a sus compañeras

Hikari simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole el significado de confusión. Sin embargo, Akiko le respondió:

-El novio de mi tía-dijo sonriendo

…………………………..

-¡No es mi novio!-exclamó Junko, después de escuchar lo que su sobrina le había dicho-Solo somos amigos…

-Ya, ya…-murmuró Hanabi-Eso es lo que dices siempre, pero está claro que sois algo más…

-¡Mentira! Vosotras dos no sabéis nada…

-¿Nada de qué?-preguntó Konohamaru entrando en el lugar

-¡De nada!-le respondió Junko rápidamente, esquivando preguntas y reproches de sus acompañantes

-Ah, vale…-se sorprendió el joven moreno, por el contentamiento de su amiga

-En realidad, comentábamos cosas sobre tú y ella-dejó caer Akiko, sonriendo maliciosamente, ante la asesina mirada de su tía

-¿Nosotros?-el moreno se ruborizó-Bueno… Yo…

-¡Entonces, ¿es verdad?!-exclamó Hanabi totalmente confundida-Junko, me temo que tendrás que retractarte de tus palabras. Mentir a tu sobrina y a tu mejor amiga. En este momento me repugnas.

-¡La que me repugna eres tú!-gritó Junko, respondiendo al reproche-¡Nunca dejas de meterte en mis asuntos, y reprocharme cosas que no tienen sentido!

-Junko…-dijo Akiko, tratando de calmarla

-¡Déjame en paz!-la joven rubia dio media vuelta, tratando de escapar, sin embargo, fue retenida por unos brazos y unos labios, propiedad de Konohamaru

-Junko…-murmuró el moreno-Te quiero…

-Yo…-intentó pronunciar algún sonido la rubia-Mmmm… También…

Konohamaru solo pudo sonreír.

……………………

-Bien, equipo, hoy comenzamos el entrenamiento. Empezaremos con lo básico. Subir árboles concentrando chakra en los pies, ¿podréis hacerlo?-preguntó Konohamaru al los ninjas, en el campo de entrenamiento

-¡Sí, sensei!-exclamaron los niños respondiendo

Poco más tarde, se encontraban todos en el suelo agotados. Los árboles presentaban marcas bastante altas y separadas entre sí. El árbol de la Nara era el que tenía la marca más alto.

-Muy bien, desde que empezamos hasta ahora, habéis mejorado progresivamente-les informó el moreno

-Sensei-dijo Tetsuo, llamando su atención-¿Podemos volver a casa?

-No, me gustaría que practicáramos un par de cosas más y luego os marcharéis. No es que quiera explotaros, pero tampoco que hagamos sólo esto.

-Vale, aunque es muy problemático…-contestó Hikari

Sus compañeros rieron, y Konohamaru sonrió levemente. Le gustaban sus alumnos.

…………………………..

-¡Akiko! ¡Arriba!-decía una desesperada Sakura, tratando de levantar a su hija

-Mmmm…-murmuró la joven, desperezándose-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?-preguntó la pelirrosada, al ver la negación de su hija, le explicó-Hoy es doce de octubre, tu cumpleaños.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó la joven, levantándose de un salto-Voy a prepararme.

-Ponte la ropa nueva, te sienta muy bien.

-Eso haré mamá. ¡Vaya que sí!

Media hora más tarde, salía del baño una Akiko totalmente arreglada. Se había duchado, lavado y peinado el pelo, perfumado, limpiado cara, dientes y manos, y se había puesto la ropa que su madre hace poco le había comprado, combinándola con un largo y sedoso, rubio cabello. El conjunto consistía en unos vaqueros azul oscuro, ligeramente anchos, junto con una camiseta corta negra, una camisa rosa, a cuadros, y una cazadora vaquera oscura.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó la adolescente indecisa

-Perfecta-contestó su padre sonriendo

Salieron de la casa en dirección al famoso parque de atracciones.

-¡Feliz doceavo cumpleaños!-exclamó su tío al verla

-¡Gracias!-respondió ella

La celebración no fue, ni por asomo, de corta duración, y fue festejada por muchos, que allí estaban. Al final, sobre las once de la noche, comenzaron a sonar las campanadas, señalando la hora del nacimiento de Akiko.

-Ahora, oficialmente, tengo doce años-sonrió para sí la rubia

Realmente, era su mejor cumpleaños.

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Me gustaría hablar del fic mío "Novia". Es pésimo, lo sé. En realidad ni estaba inspirado, ni quería hacerlo. Me lo pidió Carlos, un amigo mío, a quien tengo que felicitar, porque hoy es su cumpleaños. Hace ya algún tiempo, antes de hacer "Rosas", mi primer fic, quise hacerlo, porque oí la canción. Iba a verla en YouTube, para escucharla otra vez. Entró en mi vida la canción de Rosas, de la Oreja de Van Gogh, y me fui a por todas con ese, olvidándome de la otra idea. Quiero agradecer el comentario de Laslu, me abrió los ojos. Quise entrar en la página que me dijo, mas no la encontré. A Sharingan's, porque sí es un experto, que supo ver mi gran fallo, y gracias por leer los otros fics. A Fami Diva, porque ni la historia es graciosa, ni es una historia, ese fic es un asco. Fue leerlo y darme asco a mí mismo, incluso me repugné, y espero que algún día se lea mis otros fics. Por supuesto, felicitar a mi hermana, Pili, ya que hoy es su santo. Y a todas las Pilares del mundo. Por último, felicitar a mi Akiko. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Bien, me despido. Saludos.


	7. VI Mi primera misión, secretos desvelado

VI

Mi primera misión, secretos desvelados

-Akiko, arriba...-intentaba despertarla Rei, ya desesperada por el comportamiento de su hermana-Arriba...-la pequeña ideó una acción para hacer que se levantara-¡RAMEN!

-¡VOY!-exclamó la mayor, levantándose de un salto

-Jajaja, te lo creíste, jajaja-rió la pelirrosada

-Déjame en paz, enana-replicó Akiko-A una hermana mayor no se la trata así, es despreciable.

-Y tú eres idiota-contestó Rei

-Y tú imbécil.

-Y tú estúpida.

-Tú.

-Tú.

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-¡TÚ!

-¡Basta!-gritó Sakura, entrando en la compartida habitación, por las dos Uzumaki-Vamos, las dos, a desayunar. Por cierto Akiko, cuando acabes preséntate en el despacho del Hokage.

-Sí mamá...-dijo la rubia con aburrimiento

Desayunaron tranquilamente, y realizaron su aseo personal, también con tranquilidad, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-¡Vamos, no hay tiempo de que me digas nada!-exclamó Tetsuo, cuando la rubia abrió la puerta-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡YA!

-¿¡Pero qué pasa!?-preguntó Akiko, soltándose del agarre de su amigo

-¡Nuestra primera misión!-al chico se le iluminaron los ojos-¡Por fin!

-Ah... Vale...-la joven hizo una pausa-¿Y?

-¡Como que y!-gritó el moreno, asombrado-¿No te parece emocionante?

-¿Rescatar a un gato, o limpiar un retrete? No-contestó su amiga tajante

-Seguro que no haremos eso, ya lo verás...

-¿¡Que hagamos qué!?-exclamó un muy cabreado Tetsuo, al conocer la misión-¡No pienso trabajar para una señora gorda y fea, a la que el gato se le ha escapado, porque la detesta!

-Haréis lo que el Hokage diga-contestó Konohamaru, serio y frío

-Ah... Entonces me encargo yo de manipularlo...-incluyó Akiko, en tono bromista

-¡Sí, venga! ¡Hazlo!-la animó Tetsuo

-Tienes razón... Haz que nos de una misión de rango B, o A...-continuó Hikari

-¡Aquí nadie va a manipular a nadie!-exclamó Konohamaru, logrando el miedo de sus alumnos-Dios mío... Los alumnos que me han tocado... Bueno, seguro que Junko lo pasa peor que yo...

-¡No toquéis eso!-chilló la rubia-¡Achuuuu! ¿Quién hablará de mí?

-¡Sensei! ¡Tengo hambre!-exclamó un chico rechoncho de pelo castaño

-¡Sensei! ¡Fujimaru no deja de tirarme de los pelos!-exclamó una pelirroja

-Dios... Bueno, seguro que Hanabi lo está pasando peor...-se tranquilizó la Uzumaki

-¡La Arena es mejor!-protestó Aiko

-¡Konoha es mucho mejor!-replicó Kenji

-¡Basta!-exclamó Hanabi, al borde de un ataque de nervios-¡Achís! ¿Qué andarán diciendo por ahí de mí?

-¡La llama de la juventud late en nuestros corazones! ¡Vayamos a usarla!-exclamó el hijo de Lee

-Me muero... Bueno, peor será lo de Konohamaru...-murmuró la Hyuga

-Achís... Mmmm... Bueno da igual...-dijo para sí mismo, un sorprendido Konohamaru-Chicos, ¿habéis encontrado ya a Tigre?

-No, pero estamos cerca... Lo presiento...-le contestó Hikari

-Yo lo veo...-informó Akiko

-Yo me aburro...-dijo un enfadado Tetsuo-¿Mmmm? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Lo tengo encima, lo tengo encima!-repitió el Uchiha-¡Me está arañando! ¡Duele!

-¡Guau! ¡Mira!-exclamó una ilusionada Akiko-¡Parece una lucha de circo!

-Sí el torpe, Tetsuo... Y el fuerte, el gato...-murmuró la Nara

-¡Soy más fuerte que el gato!-se molestó el pelinegro

-Ya, ya...-continuó burlándose la rubia

-Bueno chicos, bien hecho. Ahora volvamos a la Torre Hokage-les informó Konohamaru

-¡Sí sensei!-corearon las dos chicas, mientras el Uchiha les seguía refunfuñando algo imperceptible, por lo bajo

-¡Oh! ¡Mi minino!-exclamó la eufórica mujer-¿Dónde estabas?

-En un lugar cuyo nombre, usted, no pudiera acordarse...-murmuró Hikari

-O no conociera...-continuó Tetsuo

-O no hubiera querido ir...-siguió Akiko

-En un lugar fácil de encontrar-le contestó Konohamaru a la señora, logrando que sus alumnos quedaran con una gota en la cabeza

-Sí, sobre todo eso...-corearon los tres muchachos, por lo bajo

-Quedaos en silencio hasta que se vaya...-les regañó el moreno, moviendo imperceptiblemente los labios

La mujer marchó, cargada de felicidad. Cuando salió por aquella robusta puerta, la ojiverde, suspiró y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-A veces me arrepiento de ser ninja...-les susurró

-Nosotros también...-le contestaron los otros, al unísono

A pesar de haber completado "sin" dificultades, la misión, sabía que al llegar a su casa, le esperaba algo mucho peor.

-Bueno... Otro día de insultos, cena, insultos, regaños, llega papá, defraudación, insultos, a la cama, insultos, regaños, portazo, beso de buenas noches, insulto, dormir... Y despertarse por insultos a las tres de la madrugada-recordó el moreno, pesaroso

Entró al jardín, y, siguiendo un pequeño sendero, llegó a la puerta de su casa. La abrió y escuchó:

-¡Mamá, llegó el torpe!

Había sido su hermana, "avisando" a su madre de que ya había llegado a casa el hermano mayor. Bajó la cabeza, sin escuchar ningún comentario por parte de su madre, demasiado concentrada en preparar la cena. Entró en la majestuosa cocina de la mansión, y dejó a reposar sus objetos personales, en la mesa más cercana. Se sorprendió al ver que su madre no se encontraba ahí. Subió las escaleras del lugar, hacia su cuarto. Al pasar al lado de la habitación de sus padres, escuchos unos extraños ruidos. Sabía que ruidos eran, pero su padre no estaba en casa. ¿Y si...? No, su madre no podía... No podía ser cierto. Su madre estaba...

-¡Poniéndole los cuernos a papá!-exclamó Tetsuo, entrando en el cuarto, encontrándose con la escena más bochornosa de su vida. Se equivocaba, su padre sí estaba en casa. Se ruborizó completamente, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando.

-Hi-hijo... ¿Qu-qué ha-haces a-a-aquí?-tartamudeó su madre

-Alucinante...-murmuró el Uchiha menor, acto seguido, se desmayó

Despertó poco después, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Sus padres estaban allí, mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo...-comenzó el joven, sin saber que decir-Es que... Papá no suele estar en casa... Yo... Bueno, pensé que... Bueno...-suspiró

-No importa, cariño-lo tranquilizó su madre, aún así, no quedó muy convencido

De pronto recordó que ese mismo día era su cumpleaños. El mes de noviembre había llegado demasiado temprano. Recordaba en que constaba su cumpleaños. No hacía celebración, sino que hacían un rito en su casa a la hora de la cena, tradición de los Hyuga, y se iba con su padre a entrenar hasta tarde.

-Iré a vestirme para la cena...-les dijo a sus padres, con una seriedad impropia de él

-Ah... Eso...-murmuró Sasuke, logrando un codazo de su esposa-Quiero decir... Toma...-concluyó, entregándole un misterioso paquete aplanado

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó asombrado el menor

-Ábrelo-le contestó su padre

Tetsuo abrió el paquete. En su interior se encontraba lo que menos esperaba recibir por parte de su padre. Era la camiseta del clan Uchiha que su padre había poseído. Aquello era como decirle un "Eres parte de la familia".

-Gracias...-pudo susurrar, con los ojos llorosos por la emoción

-De nada-dijo su padre, secamente

-Sasuke...-le regañó su esposa

-Está bien... Tetsuo, hijo...-llamó la atención del moreno-Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?-él joven lo miró más asombrado aún-Bueno, pues eso es lo que quiero decir con este regalo.

El pequeño comenzó a sollozar.

-Gracias papá...-le contestó, abrazándose al Uchiha mayor-Gracias...

Se levantó, se aseó y se vistió. Se estaba colocando una camiseta cualquiera, cuando vio la otra que descansaba en su cama. Se la puso y se miró en el espejo. El color de sus ojos combinaba con la oscuridad de la camiseta. El símbolo de la parte trasera le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Salió de su casa la ver que estaba vacía. Cruzó la calle con tranquilidad, pero, al pasar al lado de la mansión Hyuga, sintió la sensación de correr, mas no hizo el menor caso. Siguió caminando hasta que unos robustos brazos se lo impidieron. De pronto, escuchó una voz demasiado familiar:

-Te avisé hija... Voy a matar a este bastardo... Vas a arrepentirte...

Sabía de quien era esa voz. Era Hiashi, su abuelo.

Intriga, intriga, os dejo con la intriga... (Inner: ¿Por qué cantas?) No lo sé, la verdad. Bueno, ¿qué pasará? Ah... Os dejo con la intriga... Bueno, que bien, por fin cuelgo el capi, me ha costado mucho hacerlo, y no sé por qué. La verdad no estaba muy inspirado, pero me ha salido decente. Bueno, voy a daros un adelanto. Próximo capítulo: VII El nacimiento del byukagan ¡Despierta Tetsuo! Bueno, no sé exactamente como se llama la técnica, pero ya sabéis, cualquier problema inserten review en historia: "La familia de un Hokage" XD. Bueno, hasta la próxima.


	8. VII ¡Despierta Tetsuo!

VII

El nacimiento del byukagan ¡Despierta Tetsuo!

La caverna, o lo que parecía serlo, estaba fría y oscura. Sobre todo fría. Se relamió los ya amoratados labios, con un temblor propio del frío. Logró vislumbrar un rayo de luz, pero desapareció rápidamente, a la vez que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, por la cual entró la figura de un hombre de avanzada edad.

-Pobrecito... ¿Tienes frío?-preguntó el hombre maliciosamente-¡Pues toma frío!

Lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse fue una sensación helada, como un balde de agua fría cayéndole por la cabeza. Poco a poco, su piel se volvió más lívida; su temperatura corporal, disminuyó. No estaba muerto, pero sí muy cerca de ello.

-¿Has visto a Tetsuo?-preguntó la ojiblanco a su esposo

-Creo que se fue bastante temprano-le contestó el moreno-Volverá pronto; estará entrenando.

-Mmmm... Supongo-dijo la mujer sin mucha confianza

-Estás muy preocupada-intuyó Sasuke, con leves intentos de conocer las sospechas de su esposa

-¿Y si... Y si le hubiera pasado algo?-continuó ella-Quizás... Mi padre...

-Bah; no te preocupes-la tranquilizó el moreno-Por una razón: te tiene miedo.

-No sé... A lo mejor...-se estremeció al pensar en lo que su padre sería capaz de hacerle a su nieto

-Eh, tranquila-dijo el otro llamando su atención-No ha pasado nada; llamaré a Konohamaru.

La madre bufó con brusquedad, en señal de que no estaba de acuerdo. El otro llegó a los cinco minutos; con la piel muy pálida y los ojos rojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la madre con preocupación

-Tetsuo... Tetsuo ha...-tartamudeó el moreno

-¿Qué ha pasado?-repitió Hinata lentamente

-Tetsuo ha... Desaparecido...-concluyó Sasuke

Aquellas palabras cayeron como una losa sobre la cabeza de la Hyuga. Lentamente comenzó a llorar, apoyada en los brazos de su esposo.

En el resquicio de la puerta, agazapada entre las sombras; estaba Hitomi.

-Hermano...-susurró, mientras por su mejilla resbalaba una fría lágrima

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Y QUIÉN NARICES HA SIDO EL CA...!?-exclamó Akiko, a excepción de la última palabra, cortada por su madre

-¡Akiko!-la regañó-¡No seas grosera!

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡El degenerado que lo haya hecho va a recibir una buena tanda de golpes!-replicó la rubia

-Estoy contigo-la siguió Hikari, por primera vez mostrando enfado-¡Ese tipo se va a enterar!

-Ese tipo es mi abuelo-contestó Hitomi apareciendo al lado de sus padres-Y la única persona que va a matarlo... Seré yo...

Sus padres la miraron sorprendidos. Hitomi nunca había apreciado realmente a su hermano mayor, y era raro en ella querer defenderlo.

-Vaya... Hitomi; nunca te había visto tan... Enfadada...-se sorprendió Akiko

-Es mi hermano... Y ese señor no merece llevar el apellido que lleva-siguió explicando la pelinegra

Hitomi tenía la mirada ensombrecida, y estaba fija en el suelo. De pronto, la envolvió una ráfaga de aire: desapareció.

-¡Hitomi!-chilló Hinata, al ver como su hija se perdía de su vista-¡Hitomi!

Sasuke la agarró antes de que se de que cayera al suelo, a causa de un mareo; estrellándose con gran estrépito contra el suelo.

-Por favor...-rogó-Encontradlo... Encontradlos a los dos y traerlos de vuelta... Por favor...

-No te preocupes-le respondió Konohamaru-Así se hará.

-Bien, nos organizaremos de este modo-proclamó un serio Naruto-Sai y Hanabi; iréis por tiendas o mercados pequeños. Shikamaru e Ino; buscaréis en comercios grandes. Junko y Konohamaru; estarán en las afueras. Kiba y Temari; buscarán en las distintas mansiones de los clanes. Neji y Tenten; se quedarán en las calles y casas, y en algún que otro escondrijo. Sakura; avisa a todos los que puedas para que se unan a la búsqueda. Yo me quedaré aquí; y en el peor de los casos iré a un lugar que conozco-explicó el Hokage-Cuya dirección no revelaré. Sólo iré yo-con ese último comentario, logró un murmullo de desacuerdo

-Pero...-replicó Junko-No es justo... Queremos ayudarte...

-Junko, tengo que ir solo-la hizo entrar en razón el rubio-La vida de esos niños está en peligro. Lo lamento.

-Está bien-le contestó Ino-Haremos lo que digas, Naruto.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que decir. Que comience la misión-proclamó Naruto

-¡SÍ!-exclamaron los allí presentes, desapareciendo en un segundo

-Hiashi... No sabes en lo que te has metido...-susurró con un gesto sombrío el Hokage

El último lugar que quedaba por mirar: una pequeña tienda de armas que era controlada por un anciano. Entraron muy juntos, con miedo en el cuerpo: el lugar mostraba un silencio sepulcral y la oscuridad lo inundaba, haciéndolo imposible para la búsqueda.

-No te separes de mí...-le susurró un tembloroso pero rígido Sai, a la Hyuga

-No pensaba hacerlo...-le respondió ésta en un murmullo casi inaudible

Un estruendo se escuchó, y ambos ninjas se guiaron por su fino oído; dirigiéndose al piso superior. La escena que allí se encontraba era aterradora: un cadáver reposaba en el suelo.

-¡AHHHH!-exclamó Hanabi aferrándose con mayor fuerza al brazo de su compañero

-¡Tranquila!-gritó el otro tratando de calmarla-¡No pasa nada!

-Buuuuu...-aquel sonido correspondía a una voz sacada del mismo infierno

-Un momento...-murmuró la pelinegra-¡Ese no es un cadáver!

-¡Vaya; lo habéis descubierto!-dijo el hombre levantándose-Estaba ensayando para la noche de los difuntos: quiero darle un susto a mi hija.

-Uf... Pues casi nos da una taquicardia...-le contestó Sai

-Lo lamento-se disculpó el anciano-¿Deseaban algo los señores? ¿Un regalo de enamorados? ¿Posada para "enamorarse?-les preguntó el hombre, pronunciando con picardía la palabra enamorarse

Los muchachos se ruborizaron.

-No... Nosotros no somos... Pareja...-le respondió Sai tartamudeando

-Además... El es mayor que yo... Seis años...-continuó excusándose Hanabi

-Ah... Entendido... Bueno, ¿entonces?-preguntó el hombre de nuevo

-Buscamos a unos niños... Los Uchiha, ¿sabe quiénes son?-el anciano asintió-¿Los ha visto?

-No, lo siento; pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes-les ofreció el dueño del establecimiento

-Sí, ¿nos permitiría investigar el local?-preguntó la morena

-Por supuesto; pero cierren al marcharse: yo he de irme-les informó entregándoles unas gastadas llaves-Bueno, les deseo suerte.

El hombre bajó las escaleras y se fue del establecimiento, haciendo un leve ruido al cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, ahora será mejor que...-comenzó a explicarle la Hyuga a su compañero, mas calló al sentir unos suaves labios posarse en los suyos

-Hanabi...-murmuró Sai una vez se separó de la otra-Ya que estamos solos, deberíamos aprovechar...

-Mmmm... Tienes suerte de que me rinda con facilidad gracias a tus besos... Y de que nadie sepa esto...-le contestó la chica, volviendo a besarlo, mientras ambos se apoyaban en el suelo.

-Shikamaru... ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos?-preguntó Ino a su esposo

-Sólo un poco más...-le contestó el otro

-Shika... Vamos...-insistió la rubia

-¡Pero este supermercado tiene los mejores de juegos de Shougi! ¡Quiero uno, ni se darán cuenta!-exclamó el moreno

-¡Vamos!-le gritó Ino dándole un capón

-Ino... Oye, ¿y si hacemos otra cosa?-le preguntó a la rubia agarrándole la cintura

-Mmmm... Deja que lo piense...-su esposa quedó en pose pensativa-Bueno... Tenemos que ir a buscar a los niños; además, Hiroshi está en casa...-la mujer hizo una pausa-Pero su hermana está con él...

-¿Eso significa?-le preguntó Shikamaru con impaciencia

-Mmmm... Bueno, un poco de diversión nunca viene mal-le contestó sonriendo con picardía

-Que así se haga...-esto último lo dijo tumbando a su esposa en el suelo

-¡Shikamaru!-exclamó la otra sorprendida por la actuación de su esposo

-Konohamaru, no seas cagado-le reprendió Junko a su novio-Sólo es un bosque.

-Está endemoniado-replicó el otro-Me lo dijo Naruto cuando éramos pequeños.

-Mira Konohamaru, te conozco desde que teníamos seis años. Tú, yo y Hanabi éramos equipo: sé que esto no te acojo...-le explicó la rubia

-¡Junko!-la regañó Konohamaru

-¿Qué? Vamos, no es ninguna barbaridad-se excusó Junko

-Ya, ya...-replicó por lo bajo el moreno-Oye, Junko; ¿qué hacemos?

-Mira, haremos un trato-le explicó la Uzumaki-Tú entras conmigo; y tú y yo, ahora...-concluyó ésta, haciendo gestos para la última palabra

-¿Ahora?-preguntó el ruborizado muchacho

-Ahora-le contestó, tirándolo en la hierba

-¡Kiba por Dios!-exclamó Temari-¡Que es la casa del clan Inuzuka! ¡Tu clan!

-¿Y?-preguntó el castaño de forma juguetona-Venga... Sólo uno...

-¡Que no!-le regañó de nuevo-Además... Sabes que cuando empezamos... Es un no parar...

-Por eso quiero hacerlo...-le respondió su esposo-Venga... Hace mucho que no lo hacemos...

-Bueno... ¿Sólo uno?-preguntó la otra

-Uno, sólo uno-le respondió con franqueza

-Bueno, vale...-dijo la rubia besando a su marido, a la vez que el otro se tumbaba con ella en la alfombra

-Y lo que surja...-murmuró con excitación el castaño, logrando una leve risa por parte de su esposa

-Tenten, dispara a la orden-le informó Neji a su esposa

-¿Por qué a tu orden?-replicó ésta-Siempre mandas tú.

-Tenten, ¿qué más da?-se impaciento el castaño

-¡Que no, Neji! ¡Hasta las narices estoy de que te creas lo más!-protestó Tenten

-Vamos... Bueno, siempre ganas tú...-accedió el Hyuga-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo que tú ya sabes...-le dijo de forma clara y concisa, pronunciando con énfasis la palabra tú; a la vez que lo tiraba al suelo y se echaba encima de él

-Si no hay más remedio...-se burló el otro besándola

-Sai... Sí...-susurraba la Hyuga en el oído de su compañero. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y dos exclamaciones ahogadas. Los chicos dirigieron la vista a dos figuras.

Eran Hinata y el Capitán Yamato.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Sigue!-exclamaba la rubia con pasión

-Lo que digas mi amor-le contestó el otro

El sonido de una caja cayéndose los sorprendió, y miraron fijamente a dos hombres.

Eran Chouji y Asuma.

-Junko... Tenemos que irnos...-murmuraba Konohamaru mientras besaba a su novia con pasión

-¿Y?-preguntó la rubia quitándole importancia al asunto

El sonido de unos pasos les hizo mirar a dos personas.

Eran Akato y Ebisu.

-Kiba... ¡No pares!-exclamó Temari apretando a su esposo con las piernas

De pronto un chillido les hizo parar y girarse para ver unas figuras muy conocidas.

La hermana de Kiba, Hana, y Kankuro; estaban allí.

-Tenten... Me gusta...-le susurró Neji a su esposa

-Neji... A mí también...-le contestó la otra

Un carraspeo les hizo virarse para ver dos personas.

Eran Lee y Gai.

-Muy bonito... Dos niños desaparecidos... Sus padres destrozados se unen a la búsqueda...-les regañaba Sakura en la Torre Hokage-¡Y vosotros apareándoos como animales!-les gritó

-Bueno, Sakura... No es para tanto...-se excusó Ino

-Ino, mejor no digas nada... ¡Por Dios, la mayoría tenéis hijos!-siguió riñéndoles la pelirrosada-¡Es increíble! Bueno da igual... Naruto ya ha ido a buscarles... Y sé que los encontrará.

Despertó lentamente, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad. Se incorporó con lentitud debido al dolor muscular; y quedo sentado, mohíno. La opaca vista que había en el lugar le hizo cerrar los ojos con molestia al abrirse la puerta, dejando pasar un rayo de luz. La figura parecía ser la de un niño pequeño de unos ocho años, aproximadamente. Se coló en la oscuridad y se acercó al muchacho. El otro, asustado, intento retroceder; pero sólo consiguió caer de espaldas. Sin embargo la figura le cortó las cuerdas que lo amarraban.

-Ya estás libre... Hermano...-le dijo la voz irreconocible de su hermana, Hitomi

-Hitomi... Gracias...-le dijo el muchacho aún sorprendido

-Vamos, no llores ahora-protestó la otra, recuperando su natural frialdad

-No pensaba hacerlo... Soy Uchiha-contestó el otro tajante, sin embargo se levantó de pronto, sintiendo peligro cerca-Apártate...-le ordenó a la menor, la cual obedeció sin rechistar

-Vaya, vaya... Pero si te han ayudado... Bueno, así podré mataros a los dos...-dijo la figura de su abuelo

-Ni en sueños... Viejo-respondió el moreno con una actitud fría

-Que poco respeto...-le regañó con ironía-Vas a aprender...

Notó una sensación ardiente en el cuerpo.

"Un Katon" Pensó Tetsuo "Bueno, sé contrarrestarlo"

El muchacho se liberó de la sensación y corrió a atacar al mayor; sin embargo quedó paralizado.

-Pobrecito... No te puedes mover...-sonrió el anciano-Pues empezaré por la otra...

Paralizó a Hitomi y empezó a torturarla con todo tipo de ataques. La chica sólo podía chillar de dolor. Cuando el efecto de inmovilización cesó, la niña se desplomó en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Hitomi...-sollozaba Tetsuo observando la escena. De pronto su abuelo ejecutó otro ataque, logrando un chillido perforador por parte de la pequeña: Tetsuo reaccionó-¡HITOMI!

Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, y una luz deslumbrante lo iluminó. Cuando aquello cesó se podían divisar sus ojos. Había algo especial en ellos. De pronto gritó:

-¡BYUKAGAN!

Activó la técnica del clan Hyuga con un gran poder emanando de él. Con gran furia reflejada en su cara, volvió a exclamar:

-¡CHIDORI!

La técnica salió disparada hacia el cuerpo rígido, a causa del shock; del anciano. Hubo un fuerte destello de luz, provocado por los mil rayos. El cuerpo inerte del jefe del clan Hyuga estaba en el suelo: había muerto.

Unos pasos se escucharon, y el chico giró la vista hacia un hombre de mediana edad, rubio de ojos azules; de alta estatura. Su semblante demostraba la mayor seriedad que nunca había visto.

-Hokage-sama, yo... Yo no...-se explicó Tetsuo, reteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas

-No te preocupes... Ya pasó todo...-lo interrumpió Naruto-Llora... Ya ha pasado todo...

El moreno abrazo con fuerza al hombre, sollozando en su hombro. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se calmó; aunque a él le parecieron una eternidad. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba gravemente herida; se separó de Naruto y corrió hacia el lugar donde reposaba Hitomi.

-Sólo está desmayada...-informó Tetsuo calmado-Ha sido demasiado para ella...

-Tetsuo... Lo has hecho-dijo el Hokage; no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

-Yo... Sí, he despertado el byukagan...-le respondió el ojiblanco

-Volvamos a casa...-sonrió el rubio-Ya ha pasado todo...

Vislumbró a lo lejos las figuras de dos niños, uno menor que el otro; y un hombre maduro. Rápidamente lo asoció con una idea que le llevaba rondando la cabeza: habían encontrado a sus hijos.

Sus opalinos ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas que rogaban aflorar; cosa que su dueña les permitió. Corrió hacia el lugar donde su hijo mayor caminaba arrastrando los pies; sin fuerzas para seguir el paso del adulto; el cual, llevaba en su espalda a Hitomi. Hinata se asustó al principio al ver que no se movía, pero se tranquilizó cuando descubrió que solamente estaba dormida.

-Dios... Estáis vivos...--decía abrazando a su hijo-¿Qué ha pasado?

-He... He despertado el byukagan-respondió Tetsuo; lo cual hizo que la cara de su madre rebosara de alegría-Pero... Hice el Chidori...

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, llegando junto a ellos-¡Es increíble!

-Papá... No es eso...-lo interrumpió su hijo-Es que... He... He matado al abuelo...

Aquello produjo un shock en los allí presentes; a excepción de Hinata.

-Eso no importa-dijo ésta; aún así tenía un semblante demasiado serio-Lo que importa es que estás bien-concluyó sonriendo

Pero Tetsuo conocía a su madre, y sabía que algo no andaba bien. Pero no pudo pensar mucho, pues su hermana despertaba. Sin embargo la duda lo carcomía por dentro.

Sus dudas se disolvieron dos días más tarde. Su hermana se había recuperado; y habían enterrado a su abuelo. Como lo sospechaba, lo que sucedía era que...

-... Voy a ser nombrada jefa del clan Hyuga-explicó Hinata a sus hijos; esposo; y familiares directos-Hanabi no está en condiciones debido a su rango de Jounin y a que es maestra de un grupo-continuó-Y... Bueno, Neji no puede... Así que...

-Tendrás que serlo tú-terminó Hanabi-Comprensible.

-Sí-murmuró la otra sin mucho entusiasmo

-Eh, mamá-dijo su hijo llamando la atención de la Hyuga-Seguro que serás una gran jefa... ¡Y sin arrugas!

Los presentes exclamaron una carcajada sonora.

-¡Yo no soy vieja!-rió Hinata simulando enfado

-¡Por eso!-continuó el moreno

-Bueno, pongámonos serios-Hinata cambió la sonrisa por una mirada fija en sus familiares-Seré nombrada hoy mismo; ahora mismo, para ser concretos.

-Vaya...-se sorprendió Neji-Bueno... Gajes del oficio...

-Supongo-contestó la otra saliendo al balcón

Allí afuera estaba todo el clan Hyuga, impaciente por ver a la heredera. Cuando la chica salió al balcón, se formó un silencio respetuoso; que nadie se atrevió a romper.

-Queridos...-comenzó Hinata, mas se interrumpió-No sé si os parecerá buena forma de empezar, pero no hay otra. Estoy aquí para deciros que, de cierta forma, mando yo en el clan. Pero no pienso permitir que todo quede reducido simplemente al mandato de una persona; como en los tiempos de mi padre y anteriores generaciones. Se eliminará el Bouke; y tanto ese mismo, como el Souke; serán uno sólo. Estará terminantemente prohibido, los matrimonios concertados por los padres. Eso sí, se permitirá que dos personas del clan Hyuga se unan en matrimonio. Habrá libertad de expresión; igualdad de condiciones para los hombres y las mujeres; etc., etc. Resumiendo; las normas del clan Hyuga se cambiarán por derechos y deberes, como en el resto del mundo. Bien, ¿algo que decir?-concluyó Hinata

La gente allí presente quedó quieta y en silencio unos segundos. De pronto muchos sacaron una sonrisa que, al poco tiempo, se convirtió en aplausos y silbidos de admiración. Hinata salió del balcón; con el aspecto cansado y una sonrisa cargada de felicidad, se sentó al lado de Sasuke y se apoyó en su pecho; a la vez que atraía a su hija menor con una mano.

-¿Dónde está Tetsuo?-preguntó con un leve tono preocupado

-Ha ido a ver a Akiko-le respondió su esposo-No sé que pasa de un entrenamiento o algo así.

-Un momento; no se referirá a...-Hinata se incorporó de un salto

-No, Jiraya no...-murmuró el otro asustado-No será capaz...

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó la ojiblanco con impaciencia

-En la entrada-le contestó Hitomi-Vamos.

-No puedes hacer eso. No sin mi permiso.

Jiraya tenía a Akiko retenida con un brazo, mientras Sakura luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Naruto.

-Es lo mejor para ella-intentó calmarla el rubio

-¡No!-exclamó ésta, soltándose-¡No dejaré que se la lleve! ¡Sólo tiene...!

-Doce años...-dijo Akiko-Lo sé... Pero es lo mejor...

-Akiko...-murmuró Rei-Es una estupidez...

-Para ti sí, pero no para mí-la cortó su hermana-Es un entrenamiento que no debo desaprovechar.

-Akiko...-susurró Rei

-¡No puedes irte! ¿¡Estás loca!?-exclamó un cabreado Tetsuo

-Como una puta cabra...-murmuraba Hikari

-Pero... Podrás hacerlo dentro de unos años-opinó Aiko, tratando de convencerla

-No. Ahora o nunca-contestó la rubia tajante

-Akiko. No sé si es lo mejor para ti, o no. Pero ten en cuenta que perderás momentos inolvidables de la gente que quieres-le dijo Kaori, una niña de pelo castaño y ojos blancos; hermana de Kenji

-Eso no me importa-respondió Akiko

-¿¡Es que no te importo!?-le gritó Rei resentida

-¡A ti te da igual, no lo niegues!-protestó su hermana-¡Prefieres que me largue! ¡Muy bien, pues eso haré!

-Eso es mentira-se sorprendió la pelirrosada-No... No es verdad...

-Tú no conoces el significado de esa palabra-replicó, logrando las lágrimas por parte de su hermana pequeña

-He tomado una decisión-informó Jiraya-Akiko...

Todos quedaron expectantes.

Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco pornográfico, diría yo, XD. Bueno, aquí ya definí las parejas. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Akiko se irá, o se quedará? Akiko no está, Akiko se fue... XD. Bueno; a mí me gustó lo del byukagan y el Chidori; sobre todo porque Hiashi la palma, XD. Bueno, pero es lo que queríamos todos, ¿no? Supongo. Bueno; al final parece que Hinata pondrá las cosas en su sitio. La verdad tengo que daros una mala noticia: estoy de exámenes. Sí, los universitarios también estudiamos; pero nos gusta más rascarnos la barriga, XD. Así que no habrá capítulos por una larga temporada, pero pondré unos intermedios que serán "Conversaciones con mi hermana". Pilláis de qué va, ¿verdad? Bueno, esto significa una nueva temporada, pero antes pondré el final de ésta. Va a ser muy corto, pero será donde Jiraya tome la decisión. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Saludos.


	9. Epílogo 1

Epílogo 1º

-Akiko...-dijo Jiraya

Todos quedaron expectantes.

-Se viene conmigo a entrenar-informó-Dos años y medio de duración.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Sakura-¡Ni en broma! ¿¡Verdad Naruto!?-le preguntó a su esposo-¿Verdad? ¿Naruto...?

-Me parece bien-respondió el otro con calma

-No, no puedes hablar en serio...-protestó la pelirrosada-¡Es nuestra hija!

-La decisión está tomada-la interrumpió

-¡Tú no puedes tomar decisiones por los dos!-replicó ella verdaderamente enfadada-¡No eres mi jefe! ¡Eres mi marido, y el padre de mis hijas! ¡No mandas sobre mí! ¡Así que la decisión no está tomada!

-Está tomada-intervino Akiko-Yo lo quiero así.

-Akiko...-seguía llorando Rei

-Ahora, he de irme-les dijo a los allí presentes; acto seguido, sonrió-Pero volveré; os lo prometo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Akiko se perdía en la niebla y en el frondoso bosque de las afueras de Konoha.

-Akiko...-lloró Rei, cayendo al suelo desesperada

Akiko tuvo un estremecimiento y paró el camino.

-Enana...-susurró al aire, recordando la última imagen feliz de su hermana: para no olvidarla nunca.

Luego, reemprendió su camino.

Corrió a la mayor velocidad que pudo, pero sus piernas no daban para más. Debía llegar con rapidez para dar la alerta.

-¡Akatsuki ataca!-exclamó cuando llegó a la torre y entró en el despacho del Hokage

-Que ataquen-respondió el otro con seriedad-Sabremos defendernos.

-¿¡Qué!?-chilló la otra-¡He venido corriendo! ¡Corriendo!

-Vale, vale...-murmuró el asustado Hokage-Lo que digas...

El hombre tenía un aspecto cansado, demostrando el esfuerzo que había realizado por la aldea. Su cabello rubio, seguía igual de corto que siempre, al igual que su rostro; con la única diferencia de la acortada barba que lo cubría. Su cuerpo se cernía alto y musculoso, no en exceso; y sus ojos azules miraban fijamente la muchacha que tenía frente a él.

Una niña de doce años, con el pelo rosado, el cual finalizaba en sus hombros; y los ojos azules, iguales que su padre. Bastante más alta que la última vez, y mucho más desarrollada físicamente.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, y tras ella aparecieron las figuras de otros dos niños de su edad: una niña y un niño.

Ella tenía el pelo negro-azulado, y los ojos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas. Alta, la más alta del grupo para ser concretos; y bastante desarrollada físicamente. A pesar de todo, su rostro demostraba la mayor seriedad que podía poseer un niño de su edad. Claro que ella no era como los demás.

El otro era moreno, de ojos azules. El más bajo a pesar de ser un varón; y el menos desarrollado: delgado y enclenque. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared, con pose presumida.

-Eso es mentira-la corrigió la otra-En realidad lo hizo para que se realizara una búsqueda.

-De ya sabemos quien-finalizó el moreno

-Lo sabía-les contestó el Hokage-Podéis iros.

Los muchachos marcharon cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El hombre dirigió la vista a la pelirrosada; que estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó ésta-Pero... Quiero que vuelva.

-Lo hará, Rei. Lo hará-la reconfortó su padre

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con gran estruendo los sorprendió. Dos chicos de dieciséis años estaban detrás de ella.

La muchacha era rubia, de ojos oscuros. Era alta y delgada, no en exceso; y poseía una cara de aburrimiento heredada de su padre.

En cambio el otro era más alto, y algo de musculatura se dejaba entrever por la camiseta corta. Moreno de ojos opalinos; agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

-Y tanto que lo hará-intervino la chica

-Está...-murmuró Rei

Se levantó de un saltó y salió por la puerta empujando a los otros dos. Corrió de nuevo por las calles de la villa hasta llegar a una farola. Quedó mirando a la figura que estaba de pie en lo más alto.

-Has vuelto...-le dijo pronunciando las palabras débilmente

-¡Vaya que sí!

FIN 1ª TEMPORADA

Y... Fin... De la primera temporada, tranquilos. Bueno, mientras hago el siguiente capítulo (El inicio de la segunda temporada), voy a intentar hacer un par de capis de otro fic que tengo en mente. Bueno, estoy de exámenes (Sí, aún), así que tardaré un tiempo. Sin nada más que decir me despido. Saludos.


End file.
